Petite sœur
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Et si Reade avait une petite sœur adolescente ? Et si cette dernière se faisait enlever que ferait l'équipe ? Comment se passerait la rencontre entre sa famille et son équipe et quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: L'annonce et l'interrogatoire.**

On était en début de matinée au siège du FBI à New York plus exactement à l'étage réservé à l'équipe du directeur adjoint Weller. C'était une de ces rares journées qui commençaient plutôt calmement. Même si tous les agents savaient qu'après le calme il y avait souvent une tempête l'équipe profitait de cette accalmie avec plaisir. Kurt était en train de remplir de la paperasse. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cela mais depuis qu'il avait été promu directeur adjoint son bureau en était envahi. Jane, Patterson et Tasha discutaient de leurs relations amoureuse respectives. Enfin elles parlaient surtout de Weller et Jane puisque les deux autres jeunes femmes étaient désespérément célibataires. Reade, lui, revenait d'une de ses nombreuses séances avec le docteur Sun. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait regardé la cassette de Jones et qu'il consultait la collègue de Nas. Depuis peu il semblait aller vraiment mieux. La psychologue lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'ils pourraient bientôt arrêter les séances car selon elle le jeune homme était prêt à faire face à son passé et aux épreuves de la vie sans avoir à traverser l'enfer comme il l'avait fait environ six mois plus tôt.

Vers dix heures les cinq amis s'étaient réunis dans l'open space pour prendre un café et faire le point sur le travail en cour car même s'ils n'avaient pas de grosses affaires en cour les criminels ne prennent pas de repos. Ils discutaient donc calmement quand soudain un collègue vint voir Reade pour lui dire qu'il avait de la visite et que c'était extrêmement urgent. Le policier, surpris, vit arriver ses parents complètement affolés. Tout ça sous le regard attentif et intrigué de son équipe.  
 _-Papa, Maman qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ Demanda le jeune homme étonné.  
 _-Oh mon chérie c'est horrible ta sœur a été enlevé,_ déclara de but en blanc une femme que tout le monde identifia comme la mère d'Edgar.  
 _-Vous êtes sûr ? Elle a peut-être encore fugué. Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? Est-ce que vous avez des preuves d'un enlèvement ? Et la police est-elle au courant ? Est-ce que vous avez contacté ses amies ?_ Les questionna-t-il d'une traite, inquiet mais prudent.

L'agent connaissait sa sœur et il était très protecteur avec elle, il l'aimait plus que tout mais c'était une jeune femme très perturbée. En effet ses parents avaient découvert très tôt que sa petite sœur, Hannah, était plus intelligente que la moyenne, bien plus intelligente. Elle était brillante en tout mais un de ses nombreux domaines de prédilections était l'informatique. Seulement cette précocité avait beau avoir quelques avantages elle l'empêchait d'interagir correctement avec le monde réel et ça causait parfois des problèmes de communication. Edgar n'avait jamais eu de difficulté avec elle car ils avaient toujours été très proche. Il adorait discuter avec elle pendant des heures de tout et rien. Cependant Hannah n'avait pas la même relation avec ses parents et avait fugué plusieurs fois après de grosses disputes. Par conséquent Reade était méfiant. En général elle allait chez une amie à elle ou elle se trouvait un coin tranquille pour être au calme sans avoir de problème. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuie. Seulement les deux parents se mirent à sangloter et avaient l'air vraiment très soucieux c'est là que tout le monde compris que c'était vraiment sérieux.

Ils avaient tous été surpris par cette entrée fracassante, la rencontre avec ses inconnus et l'annonce de l'enlèvement de cette petite sœur dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Cependant ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour décider d'aider leur coéquipier à tirer cette histoire au clair. Weller décida alors en sa qualité de directeur adjoint et ami de prendre les choses en mains.  
 _-Excuser moi je me présente je suis le directeur adjoint Kurt Weller. Voici mon équipe et les collègues de votre fils: l'agent spécial Patterson, l'agent spécial Natasha Zapata et Jane notre consultante. D'après ce que je vois ça à l'air sérieux je vous propose d'aller dans mon bureau pour parler en privé et calmement._

 _-Enchanté monsieur et merci,_ dirent les deux nouveaux en arrivant d'une seule voix. Ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau de l'agent Weller et s'installèrent pour écouter le récit des parents de leur ami.  
 _-Nous étions tous les deux parti chez des amis pour le weekend et nous ne sommes rentrés que vers sept heures ce matin. Hannah était censée être sur le chemin de l'école alors nous avons directement rangé nos affaires sans nous préoccuper de sa présence. Vers huit heures le lycée a appelé pour nous signaler qu'elle avait été absente à son cour de mathématiques. On ne s'est pas inquiété par habitude. Seulement au bout d'une heure j'ai dû aller lui déposé du linge et là j'ai vu que sa chambre était complètement saccagée. Après ça nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter alors j'ai appelé tous ses amis et elles m'ont dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier après-midi. Quand on a su ça on a vraiment paniqué. Nous sommes donc allés dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un indice et là ma femme a trouvé sa tablette en morceau et le collier que tu lui as offert Ed' posé sur un de ses carnets. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans,_ termina le père de Reade.

Quand Edgar entendit la parler du collier, il comprit que c'était grave. Tasha, qui observait son coéquipier depuis le début du récit, le vit se décomposer petit à petit jusqu'à perdre toutes ses couleurs. La jeune femme lui prit délicatement la main et lui lança un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Même si ça n'apaisait pas son inquiétude le fait de sentir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés lui fit un bien fou. Il lui sourit faiblement à son tour pour la remercier.  
 _-Il a du se passer quelque chose ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Si elle était partie d'elle-même elle m'aurait prévenu,_ déclara le frère d'Hannah en voyant son chef se tourner vers lui.  
 _-Je vois. Bon on va tout faire pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Monsieur et Madame Reade ça risque d'être désagréable mais il y a certaines questions que je dois vous poser,_ continua Kurt.  
 _-Bien sûr on comprend. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et appelez-moi Peter,_ répondit-il.  
 _-Appelez-moi Elizabeth,_ ajouta la mère.  
 _-D'accord. Vous avez dit ne pas être surpris que votre fille sèche les cours mais pourquoi ?_

Voyant que ses parents étaient effondrés le jeune agent décida de prendre les choses en main et de répondre aux questions.  
 _-Hannah est plus intelligente que la moyenne, beaucoup plus intelligente. Sa précocité a été détecté dès sa rentrée à la maternelle. Elle n'a jamais été à l'aise à l'école. Elle s'y ennuie et n'arrive pas à s'intégrer. Ses professeurs n'arrivent pas à la gérer et elle est considérée trop vieille pour sauter de classe. Il y a quelques années on l'a inscrite dans une association pour enfants et adolescents précoces en lien avec son établissement scolaire de l'époque. Hannah a réussi à s'y faire un petit groupe d'amis. Ils s'entendent tous vraiment biens et depuis elle va mieux. Seulement aucun d'eux ne s'intègrent bien au lycée alors en général ils sèchent ensemble. Elle est moins déprimée depuis qu'elle s'est fait des amis qui comprennent ce qu'elle vie mais elle a toujours beaucoup de mal à communiquer et elle ne se sent pas à sa place au lycée._  
 _-Et à propos des fugues ?_ Demanda Jane.  
 _-Avec mon mari nous faisons tout notre possible pour comprendre notre fille et dialoguer avec elle mais c'est très difficile. Nous sommes en conflit sur presque tout et cela occasionne souvent de gros désaccords. Hannah a émotionnellement du mal à gérer les disputes. Soit elle s'énerve et se replie sur elle-même, soit elle fuit et fugue,_ répondit Elizabeth.  
 _-Et quand c'est le cas où va-t-elle ?_ Continua Zapata.  
 _-En général chez une amie ou chez Edgar,_ affirma Peter en désignant son fils.  
 _-Tu es plutôt proche de ta sœur ? Et cette histoire de collier ça vient d'où exactement ?_ Questionna la brune. C'était très étrange pour la brune d'interroger son meilleur ami surtout dans une situation aussi inquiétante. Elle le regarda tendrement en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui, il semblait vraiment affecté par cette histoire. Ce qui était normal. Cependant elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Reade se nourrit de la force de sa partenaire pour répondre à ces interrogations et ne pas s'écrouler ou aller retourner toute la ville à la recherche de sa sœur. Il était heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça seul. C'était sa petite sœur, ils avaient toujours été très proches et il n'imaginait pas la perdre. Il remercia discrètement Tasha du regard et répondit en faisant comme si les autres personnes dans la pièce n'avaient pas remarqué leur proximité bien que ce soit le cas.  
 _-Oui on est très proche et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt si elle avait à nouveau fugué elle m'aurait appelé. On n'a jamais eu de problèmes de communication et on a toujours beaucoup parlé. En général elle vient chez moi quand ça ne va pas. On discute et après je la ramène à la maison. En plus si elle était allée chez une amie elle aurait pris des affaires et son ordinateurs, elle ne sort jamais sans. Ma sœur et une vrai pro de l'informatique d'ailleurs elle me fait souvent pensée à toi, Patterson. Quant au collier je lui ai offert pour ses dix ans et depuis elle ne le quitte plus. Si elle l'a laissé précisément sur un de ses carnets il y a une raison. Elle écrit plein de chose dans ses calepins. Tous ce qui lui passe par la tête en faîte, ses expériences, ses idées un peu folles, des formules scientifiques aussi je crois. Elle note également ce qu'elle ressent c'est un conseil de son psychologue. Elle code tous avec un système dont elle seule a le secret,_ rétorqua Reade.  
 _-J'aurais préféré que vous ayez tort. Seulement je suis assez d'accord sur le fait que ça ne ressemble pas à une fugue. Ne vous inquiétez pas on fera absolument tous ce qu'il faudra pour vous ramener Hannah. Reade avec Tasha vous conduisez tes parents chez eux, vous inspectez la maison et vous prenez les renseignements habituels. Je vais faire envoyer une équipe de surveillance et mettre vos téléphone et ordinateur sous surveillance en cas de demande de rançon. Patterson tu ratisse tous les comptes internet d'Hannah et tous ses appareils électroniques une fois qu'ils te seront apportés. Jane et moi on va ameuter tous nos contacts pour essayer d'avoir des informations et je vais lancer une alerte enlèvement. Une fois que tout ça sera fait on se retrouve tous au lycée pour interroger ses professeurs, ses amis de l'association et les autres lycéens,_ ordonna Weller.

Les quatre agents acquiescèrent et partirent les tâches demandé avec l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce que la petite sœur de leur meilleur ami était en train de subir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une jeune fille bien particulière.**

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un calme relatif, ils étaient tous bien trop angoissés pour parler. Une fois arrivés à destination les parents d'Edgar firent du café et attendirent dans le salon que les deux coéquipiers aient fini leur travail. Zapata et Reade étaient partis à l'étage pour inspecter la chambre d'Hannah. Tasha avait observé en détail la maison en essayant d'y imaginer la vie de son coéquipier enfant et adolescent. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce l'hispanique put, derrière le désordre ambiant, deviner une décoration féminine et effectuer avec goût mais peu commune pour une adolescente de seize ans.

 _-Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ma sœur ?_ Demanda l'agent en continuant de fouiller la chambre désespérément.  
 _-Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ma famille alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en se voulant rassurante.  
 _-Merci,_ dit-il après une pause.  
 _-Pourquoi ?_ S'intrigua-t-elle.  
 _-Pour tout. Tu as été là pour moi alors que j'ai été horrible avec toi. Aujourd'hui une fois encore tu me soutiens sans poser de question,_ déclara l'agent avec l'air sincèrement ému.  
 _-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ce que font les amis. Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive et je suis sûre que tu en ferais autant pour moi,_ assura la brune.  
 _-Evidement, mais sincèrement je ne sais pas si je pourrais fouiller tout seul dans la chambre de ma petite sœur disparue alors merci d'être là._  
 _-De rien mais Reade je suis certaine que tu ferais ce qu'il faut comme toujours._

Ils continuèrent de fouiner en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Tasha avait déjà réuni tous les appareils électroniques pour les faire envoyer à Patterson et Edgar avait cherché des indices dans toutes les cachettes d'Hannah. Ils étaient en train de réunir tous les carnets de la jeune fille pour les faire analyser quand Zapata tomba sur le fameux collier. Il était en or avec une fine chaîne et un pendentif en forme de π. C'était peu ordinaire mais la jeune femme le trouvait vraiment magnifique.

 _-Il est très joli,_ déclara-t-elle en montrant le bijou à son ami.  
 _-Merci,_ répondit-il.  
 _-Je peux te demander pourquoi π ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle.  
 _-A une époque elle n'allait pas bien du tout elle déprimait. Hannah n'avait même pas neuf ans qu'elle n'espérait plus rien de la vie. Elle était clairvoyante et percevait des choses que nous étions incapables de voir. La colère et la souffrance n'avaient aucuns secrets pour elle, les gens n'avaient aucuns secrets pour elle. C'était comme si chaque évènement négatif dont elle entendait parler lui brisait le cœur que ce soit un décès, une dispute, un attentat à l'autre bout du monde ou même une peine de cœur. Elle vivait toutes les émotions plus intensément que la normal. C'est encore le cas maintenant mais les médecins lui ont appris à gérer ça. C'était une petite fille très renfermé avant que mes parents l'inscrivent dans cette association mais grâce à ces gens elle va vraiment beaucoup mieux. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie. Pendant un moment on avait peur qu'elle commette l'irréparable. Enfin le jour de son dixième anniversaire je l'ai emmené faire un tour au musée des sciences et au planétarium. Après nous sommes allés manger une glace et je lui offert ce collier en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir car le monde lui offrait autant de possibilité d'être heureuse qu'il y avait de décimal à π. Ensuite j'ai ajouté que je serais toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il se passe. Tu dois trouver ça ridicule,_ ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête gêné.  
 _-Non pas du tout, au contraire je trouve ça magnifique,_ le rassura Tasha. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.  
 _-On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver. On est les meilleurs n'oublie pas. Même les groupes terroristes surpuissants et réputés insaisissables ne nous résistent pas. Tout va bien se passer d'accord ?  
-D'accord,_ acquiesça Edgar. Il l'attira vers lui et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes. Profitant de la présence apaisante et rassurante de l'autre. Ils étaient bien tous simplement. Reade humait le parfum des cheveux de la jeune femme et se sentit mieux. Zapata lui avait toujours donné la force d'avancer et d'être plus fort. Il le devait pour sa sœur, pour ses parents et aussi pour sa meilleure amie. Il se devait d'être fort pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Ce que le duo ne savait pas c'est que la mère du jeune homme avait surpris la scène en venant aux nouvelles. Elizabeth les avait regardés en remerciant le ciel que son fils a trouvé une merveilleuse jeune femme pour veiller sur lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il était célibataire. Par conséquent elle savait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas ensemble mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne serait tardé car il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle pria seulement pour que sa petite fille adorée soit là pour assister au bonheur de son frère. Liz redescendit voir son mari, les deux partenaires se séparèrent et rejoignirent les parents du jeune homme. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon pour prendre le café et discuter.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?_ Demandèrent Elizabeth et Peter.  
 _-Nous allons passer au peigne la vie de votre fille afin d'obtenir un maximum d'information et nous allons mettre votre maison et votre ligne téléphonique sous surveillance,_ annonça l'hispanique.  
 _-Une fois tous les indices réunis on établira des hypothèses, une chronologie et une liste de suspects,_ termina Edgar. Le téléphone de Tasha bipa et elle lut le message qui lui était adressé.  
 _-Je viens de recevoir un message de Weller. Il faut que j'aille au lycée mais il m'a dit que si tu voulais rester avec tes parents.  
-Certainement pas je viens avec toi. Si je reste ici à tourner en rond je vais devenir fou. Je connais Hannah je pourrais vous aider à interpréter les faits, _l'interrompit-il.  
 _-Bien, des agents vont venir pour assurer votre sécurité par précaution et on vous tiendra informé si l'on trouve quoi que ce soit,_ termina la jeune femme.  
 _-Merci pour tout agent Zapata et remerciez aussi tous vos collègues pour ce qu'ils font. On apprécie beaucoup,_ ajoutèrent les parents de Reade.  
 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi mais c'est normal on est une équipe. Ce qui veut dire qu'on est là les uns pour les autres,_ termina la brune.

Pendant le trajet la brune vit son coéquipier perdu dans ses pensées et elle lui prit la main en signe de soutien. Ils se regardèrent et restèrent ainsi le temps d'arriver à l'établissement scolaire. Weller avait autorisé Reade avait venir sur le terrain. En effet il savait que son ami ne resterait pas à attendre alors que sa petite sœur était en danger mais il avait accepté à la seule condition que son agent ne soit là qu'en observateur. Kurt avait également demandé à Zapata de veiller sur lui car en cas de problème elle seule pouvait le calmer. Au bout de dix minutes ils arrivèrent à Liberty High, lycée où étudiait Hannah Reade. Les deux coéquipiers se préparèrent à rejoindre leur collègue dans la salle des professeurs pour interroger tour à tour les amis, enseignant et connaissances de la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Retour au lycée**

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement les agents se rendirent directement au lieu de rendez-vous. Reade s'arrêta juste devant la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Zapata inquiète.  
-Et si j'avais loupé quelque chose ? Et si ma sœur allait encore moins bien que je ne le pense ? Et si elle refaisait une dépression et qu'à cause de l'enfer de ces dernières semaines je n'avais rien vu ?  
-Arrête ça tout de suite. Si tu continues de te torturer comme ça tu vas devenir fou et ça n'amènera à rien de bon. Tu as vécu une période difficile. Ça arrive à tout le monde mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es devenu aveugle, déclara Tasha en posant une main sur son bras.  
-Oui mais on ne sait jamais.

-En dehors du bazar ambiant sa chambre était remplie de photos heureuses de vous deux et de ses amis. Tous les vêtements que j'ai vus étaient colorés, les dessins affichés sur ses murs étaient joyeux et sa playlist était pleine de chanson entraînante. Est-ce que tu peux me décrire son comportement la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ?  
-C'était la semaine dernière on est allé à la fête d'anniversaire de son filleul. C'est le fils d'une de nos rares cousines avec qui Hannah s'entend bien. Elle m'a traîné là-bas alors que c'était une fête pour les enfants Je n'ai rien contre eux au contraire et Aiden et adorable mais ce n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais d'un samedi de repos. Enfin elle a su être convaincante comme d'habitude. On a passé l'après-midi à manger du gâteau et à faire des activités pour petit de cinq ans. Elle était au ange à s'amuser avec les enfants et elle a passé la journée à leur faire des tours de magie inspirés d'expérience de physique ou à leur apprendre à faire des blagues que leurs parents ne vont pas vraiment apprécier. Je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller au départ mais on a vraiment passé une bonne journée. Quand j'ai lu mes mails ce soir-là elle m'avait envoyé toutes les photos qu'elle avait faites ainsi qu'une petite vidéo d'introduction pour Aiden. Elle y dit combien elle l'adore et que dans vingt ans quand elle repensera à cette journée ça ne pourra être qu'un merveilleux souvenir, répondit Edgar en se remémorant ce joli moment. Il sourit voyant où son amie voulait en venir.  
-C'est vrai que je ne connais pas ta sœur. Même si au vu de ce que tu m'as décrit je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour elle, Hannah n'a pas du tout le profil d'une personne dépressive, encore moins suicidaire.  
-Tu as raison. C'est juste qu'elle a déjà tellement souffert de sa différence. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, ajouta-t-il.  
-Je comprends que tu sois inquiet. C'est plus que normal mais si ta sœur est aussi intelligente que tu le dis je suis persuadée qu'elle sait à quel point son grand frère l'aime et qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Où qu'elle soit elle doit savoir que tu viendras la chercher. Alors maintenant on va rentrer dans cette salle et trouver des réponses à nos questions. Ça marche ?  
-Ça marche, termina-t-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils rentrèrent puis s'installèrent aux côtés de Jane et Kurt. Dans la salle se trouvait le directeur du lycée, les professeurs principaux d'Hannah, son psychologue et le conseiller d'orientation. Après ça ils iraient interroger ses amis et camarades de classe.  
-Agent Reade, nous sommes désolés pour votre sœur si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider surtout n'hésitez pas, déclara le proviseur.  
-Mes collègues aimeraient vous poser quelques questions, leurs dit-il.  
-Bien sûr, répondirent les deux psychologues et le directeur.

-Dr Cahill avez-vous remarquez des changements de comportement chez Hannah ? Vous a-t-elle parlé de quelque chose qu'elle aurait vu ou vécu et qui l'aurait perturbé ?  
-Je ne peux pas vous répondre avec précision à cause du secret professionnel mais je peux vous assurer avec certitude que mademoiselle Reade n'est pas un danger pour elle-même. De plus si elle m'avait parlé d'un élément pouvant la mettre en danger j'aurais immédiatement informé la famille comme la déontologie l'exige. Après, comme vous devez le savoir, Hannah est quelqu'un de complexe qui ne se confie pas facilement. En général elle a besoin de temps avant de parler. Il est tout à fait possible qu'elle m'ait caché des choses mais sincèrement je n'ai rien vu d'inquiétant, répondit le médecin. Edgar hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires la doctoresse.  
-Au lycée avez-vous remarqué une attitude qui sortait de l'ordinaire ? Questionna le policier en s'adressant au conseiller d'orientation.  
-Honnêtement elle est très effacée et communique avec peu de monde. En dehors de quelques élèves et de ses professeurs je ne l'ai jamais vu interagir au sein du lycée. Il m'arrive de l'avoir en consultation car elle est souvent en conflit avec ses enseignants mais en général elle ne me parle pas. Sachant qu'elle était suivie par un excellent psychologue à l'extérieur je n'ai pas trop insisté. Après tout même si elle n'est pas comme tous les étudiants, Hannah ne m'a pas paru malheureuse. Au contraire en ce moment elle paraissait plus joyeuse. Si j'avais remarqué quoi que ce soit j'aurais agi en conséquenc _e_.  
-Monsieur Bennet pouvez-vous me parler de la relation d'Hannah avec ses professeurs ? Continua Kurt  
-Pour être honnête elles ne sont pas très bonnes. En dehors de Madame Hamilton sa professeur de littérature et Monsieur Clark, professeur de mathématiques personne n'arrivent à la canaliser. Ils la décrivent comme insolente, sarcastique et incapable de suivre une consigne. J'ai vu beaucoup d'élève difficile et Hannah ne fait pas parti des pires. Elle n'est ni méchante ni irrespectueuse et encore moins agressive. Elle est anticonformiste et voit le monde d'une manière que l'on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. C'est une bonne gamine il faut juste savoir comment l'aborder. Ce qui n'est pas simple. _  
_-Je vous l'accorde elle n'est pas toujours facile à suivre mais elle a un bon fond, avoua Reade.  
-Ça se voit et je pense qu'un jour elle fera de grande chose, rétorqua le proviseur.  
-Pensez-vous qu'Hannah a disparus volontairement ? Demanda le Dr Cahill.  
-Au vue des preuves et de vos témoignages on ne pense pas non. Avez-vous remarqué des évènements étranges au sein du lycée ? Poursuivit Tasha.  
-Non il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. Seulement quelques incidents mineurs ont été à déplorer mais c'est courant au sein d'un établissement scolaire. Je vous ferai transmettre les rapports.  
-Bien ça sera tous pour le moment merci pour votre coopération nous vous recontacteront en cas de besoin, termina le directeur adjoint.

Les professeurs de mathématiques, sciences, littérature, art et langues vivantes furent également entendus. Tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'Hannah était une élève brillante et n'avait pas de problème particulier en dehors de son incapacité à communiquer avec les autres. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé et les adultes remerciés les quatre agents allèrent dans une salle de langue pour interroger la classe d'Hannah. L'équipe put percevoir à quel point l'adolescente n'était pas populaire en dehors de son groupe. Les autres élèves la connaissaient très peu et ne l'aimaient visiblement pas beaucoup.

Quand à Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina, les camarades qu'Hannah s'est fait à l'association Macarthur, ils étaient très inquiets pour elle. Les adolescents confirmèrent les soupçons des agents. La jeune femme n'avait pas disparu volontairement. Etant donné que personne correspondant à la description de la sœur de Reade n'avait été retrouvé à l'hôpital ou à la morgue il s'agissait probablement d'un enlèvement. La question que tous se posaient était pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait kidnappé une adolescente sans histoire ? Ils retournèrent tous au siège du FBI pour faire des recherches et analyser les preuves récoltés. Tous les mobiles allaient être passé en revu y compris les plus horribles. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui faisait peur à Edgar. Seulement il voulait connaître la vérité et retrouver Hannah. Pour ça ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de tout envisager. Une seule chose était vraiment sûre, personne dans l'équipe ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Des carnets plein de réponses.**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. L'équipe était retournée au QG pour travailler sur l'enquête. Ils avaient pris les Reade en route car Liz et Peter étaient incapables de rester seules à angoisser dans leur grande maison vide. Ils étaient tous en train de travailler d'arrachepied tout en s'inquiétant pour l'adolescente disparue quand Patterson vint voir son collègue.  
 _-Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides sur ce coup je n'y arriverais pas seule,_ annonça la jeune femme dépitée et désespérée.  
 _-Que moi je t'aide mais pour faire quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il étonné.  
 _-Il faut décoder les carnets d'Hannah. En plus de Vigener elle a ajouté un cryptage qu'elle a fait avec sa propre grille de décodage. Ce qui fait que je n'ai aucun moyen de l'ouvrir sans la clé. Ta sœur est vraiment incroyable. Ce qu'elle a fait est démentiel._  
 _-Ça ne m'étonne pas elle a toujours aimé l'informatique et elle est extrêmement douée mais je ne vois toujours pas comment t'aider. Ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon.  
-Chaque programmeur à son propre style en fonction de sa personnalité. On n'est peut-être pas sur un ordinateur mais c'est tout comme. Il suffit de trouver la clé pour pouvoir tout décrypter. Tu connais ta sœur. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne. Peut-être que si tu me parlais un peu d'elle ou même si tu regardais les carnets on aurait une idée._  
 _-Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer,_ intervint Tasha.  
 _-C'est vrai mais je pense que l'on a plutôt besoin de personnes aussi intelligentes qu'Hannah et qui l'a connaissent bien. Je sais qui appeler,_ dit-il avec une idée derrière la tête.

Une heure plus tard Reade, sa famille, son équipe ainsi que tous les amis d'Hannah étaient réuni dans le laboratoire pour essayer de décoder ses calepins. Tous les textes avaient été scannés il suffisait juste de trouver la bonne clé pour les décrypter en une fois et pouvoir les lire. Edgar était persuadé que si l'adolescente avait laissé son collier sur l'un d'eux c'était pour une raison et il comptait bien la découvrir.  
 _-Merci d'être venue nous aider. Nous apprécions énormément,_ les gratifia Elizabeth.  
 _-Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Hannah,_ rétorqua Ivy sèchement.  
 _-C'est notre meilleure amie,_ continua Elena sur le même ton.  
 _-Elle fait partie de notre famille. On n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour vous mais on prend soin les uns des autres,_ termina Marina. La bande d'ado était en conflit avec les parents. Ces derniers pensaient qu'ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle, qu'ils l'encourageaient à sécher les cours et à être insolente. Enfin c'était le cas d'à peu près tous les parents du groupe et ça déclenchait une certaine hostilité entre les adultes et les adolescents.  
 _-On apprécie tout de même,_ déclara le frère de la disparue. Le jeune homme connaissait mal les amis de sa sœur mais il avait vu Hannah réapprendre à être heureuse en grande partie grâce à eux. De plus ils savaient que personne ne pouvait forcer la jeune femme à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Il n'avait donc rien contre ces adolescents, il leur en était même reconnaissant.

Le groupe de jeune mit une bonne heure à trouver la clé de décodage, la jeune femme avait utilisé une de ses chansons préférés qui était Baba de Pryanka Chopra. Ils purent donc enfin lire les carnets.  
 _-Tu devrais les consulter avec ton équipe. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans l'intimité de ma sœur plus que nécessaire,_ annonça Reade à son amie.  
 _-Je comprends et c'est noble de ta part. On va en avoir pour une demi-heure environ tu devrais en profiter pour manger un peu et voir tes parents. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus,_ conseilla la blonde.  
 _-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais tu as raison je dois manger. Je vais les raccompagner et ensuite je me prendrais un truc au distributeur. Est-ce que je te ramène quelque chose ?_

 _-Non merci ça va pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que l'on va la retrouver,_ ajouta l'informaticienne en se voulant rassurante.

Patterson regarda son partenaire partir avec les adolescents en se demandant dans quel état ils allaient retrouver Hannah. La jeune femme pria pour que l'adolescente soit encore en vie et qu'elle n'ait pas subit de sévices. En effet elle savait que même si Reade arrivait à sauver les apparences il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa sœur. Si un drame pareil arrivait personne ne pourrait le sauver, pas même Zapata. Pendant ce temps Edgar accompagna les amis de sa sœur dans la salle de repos où ils pourraient attendre des nouvelles de leur amie. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu rentrer. Tasha était là en train de prendre à manger au distributeur. Il en fit de même et ils s'installèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils pourraient aussi trouver de nouvelles pistes et faire avancer l'enquête. Après tout, tous les agents de Patterson étaient occupés. Nas avait mis tous les analystes de la NSA à leurs dispositions pour examiner toutes les traces informatiques existantes. La maison des Reade était sous surveillance et des agents juniors arpentaient le lycée, l'institut Macarthur et les rues alentour à la recherche de témoins. De plus un avis de recherche avait été passé. La dernière et plus fiable des sources d'informations concernant la jeune femme, était son groupe d'ami.  
 _-Je voulais encore vous remercier._  
 _-Vous n'avez pas à le faire. C'était pour Hannah. Bien sûr que l'on vous aurait aidé,_ interrompit Tyler.  
 _-Merci quand même et je voudrais m'excuser. Mes parents ne voulaient pas mal faire mais c'est difficile pour eux de la comprendre et ils le vivent mal,_ ajouta le jeune homme.  
 _-Le problème ce n'est pas qu'ils aient du mal à nous comprendre. Ça on a l'habitude,_ répondit Nathan.  
 _-Alors quel est le problème ?_ Interrogea Tasha intriguée.  
 _-Ils n'essayent pas. Pour eux nous ne collons pas aux normes de la société. Ils ne cherchent pas plus loin et au lieu de nous accepter tel que l'on est ils essayent de nous rendre conforment à leurs attentes. Ça cause des conflits en permanence. Je ne parle pas spécialement de vos parents mais de 90% des adultes que l'on a rencontré jusque-là. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas toujours faciles à gérer mais les efforts ça va dans les deux sens. Jouer un rôle et être que quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas pour plaire aux autres, ça vous détruit à petit feu. Je le sais par expérience mes parents étaient pareil et ça a failli très mal finir,_ répondit Marina en dévoilant des cicatrices à ses poignées. Zapata et Edgar se regardèrent peinés par les propos de l'adolescente. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'une personne avec une enfance en apparence normale et une famille heureuse puisse tant souffrir.  
 _-Heureusement à l'institut ils nous écoutent et nous comprennent. Les médecins nous aident à dépasser la différence et tous ce qui en découlent. Ils nous apprennent à communiquer avec le monde extérieur tout en étant nous-même. Ils arrivent aux psychologues d'organiser des séances de thérapie familiale pour aider les parents à mieux comprendre leurs enfants et inversement. C'est efficace j'en ai fait quand je suis arrivée et pas seulement avec mes parents mais avec beaucoup de membre de ma famille. Depuis ça va vraiment mieux. Evidemment ça n'empêche pas les conflits mais ça nous permet de dialoguer plus facilement,_ continua Elena.  
 _-Mes parents n'en ont jamais fait ?_ Questionna Reade intrigué.  
 _-Hannah nous a dit que non. C'est en partit pour ça qu'elle leur en veut surtout qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Je sais que ça la perturbait énormément,_ poursuivit Tyler.  
 _-Nous n'avons rien contre vos parents mais en général nous sommes plutôt méfiants avec les gens. Par exemple on a tous mit un temps fou à faire confiance au docteur Cahill,_ déclara Nathan.  
 _-Excusez-moi de demander mais pourquoi dans ce cas vous nous parlez si librement ?_ S'interrogea l'hispanique étonnée.  
 _-Hannah a dit que vous étiez cool. Que contrairement aux autres vous l'écoutiez quand elle ne va pas bien ou quand elle parle de sujet qui ennuierait la plupart des gens. Alors si elle dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance c'est que c'est vrai,_ rétorqua Marina en s'adressant à Edgar.  
 _-Et vous, vous avez l'air cool aussi. Vous essayez aussi de nous comprendre sans nous jugez et vous étiez une des seules personnes à suivre quand on a parlé informatique. C'est rare,_ ajouta Elena pour la brune.

Les deux agents se regardèrent en souriant. Ils comprirent que les adolescents qui avaient été décrit comme des cas difficiles, des jeunes à problèmes, étaient en fait vraiment formidables et matures. Ils avaient juste un fonctionnement atypique qui effraye les personnes étroites d'esprits. Le groupe continua à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes puis ils furent rejoints par les parents de Reade.  
 _-On aimerait s'excuser,_ dirent les deux nouveaux arrivant.  
 _-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est nous qui avons été agressifs à cause de l'inquiétude c'est à nous de nous excuser,_ répondit Marina.  
 _-Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de l'incident de tout à l'heure mais de tous ce que l'on a pu faire ces dernières années. Plus j'écoute les gens parler de ma fille plus je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas. Vous oui et j'ai bien vu que depuis que vous êtes tous rentrée dans sa vie elle est plus épanouie. Je crois que nous avions peur nous rendre compte que nous n'étions pas en mesure de rendre Hannah heureuse. De voir que des adolescents, des enfants par moment, certains de ses professeurs et des inconnus parviennent à communiquer avec notre fille et nous non, c'est difficile. Même notre fils y arrive. Elle est juste tellement incroyable que ça peut être effrayant,_ déclara Elizabeth.  
 _-On comprend vous savez. Le principal n'est pas de réussir à la comprendre du premier coup mais d'essayer. Votre fille vous aime mais elle a l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas comme elle_ est, répondirent les adolescents.  
 _-C'est faux. C'est juste que tout et tellement compliqué et nouveau. On ne sait pas comment faire,_ rétorqua Peter.  
 _-On peut vous aider si vous voulez,_ déclara Tyler. Les quatre adultes étaient abasourdis par tant de bonté et de tolérance de la part de ses jeunes. La vie n'avait été facile pour aucun d'eux. Les trois quarts des adultes qu'ils avaient rencontrés ne leur avaient pas laissé leur chance. Pourtant ils étaient encore capables de voir le meilleur en chacun.  
 _-Vous feriez ça ?_ Interrogea Elizabeth surprise.  
 _-Absolument, Hannah mérite d'avoir une famille unie. Malgré tous vous l'aimez ça se voit,_ répondit Marina.  
 _-Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits non plus. Personne ne l'ait,_ poursuivit Nathan.  
 _-Merci beaucoup,_ terminèrent Peter et sa femme émues. Les parents se joignirent au petit groupe pour continuer à parler mais ils furent vite interrompus par Weller et Patterson.  
 _-On a un problème. Il y a une autre disparue et visiblement Hannah l'avait prédit_ , dirent-ils d'une seule voix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une autre disparue.**

-Tanya McPherson, 17 ans, élève en première dans la classe d'Hanna. Elle est cheerleader et meilleur élève de la classe. Tanya sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball et est très populaire. Tous les élèves parle d'elle en bien mais très peu la connaisse vraiment car lorsqu'on leur a posé des questions ils étaient incapables de répondre. Visiblement elle a disparu en même temps qu'Hannah seulement ça n'a été déclaré que tard cette après-midi. D'après les autorités sa mère est une droguée et son père est parti quand elle était enfant. Elle se gère seule. C'est sa tante qui est allé voir la police car elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de sa nièce. Selon le lieutenant chargé de l'enquête cette dernière fait tous ce qu'elle peut pour aider la jeune fille mais étant donné que sa garde ne lui a pas légalement était confié elle n'a pas de marge de manœuvre. Au lycée personne n'était au courant de la situation de l'adolescente visiblement elle est très douée pour donner le change. Comme pour la disparition d'Hannah il n'y a pas d'indice, énonça Weller en s'adressant à toute l'assemblée.  
-Est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait lier Hannah et Tanya ? Demanda Tasha à la famille et aux amis de la disparue.  
-Non aucune, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.  
-Vous aviez dit qu'Hannah l'avait prévu mais de quoi parliez-vous ? S'intrigua Reade.  
-Dans un de ses carnets elle a listé plusieurs filles avec un comportement étrange. Elle y mentionne aussi d'un homme suspect. Hannah ne parle que de soupçon et ne nomme pas l'homme en question mais Tanya est sur cette liste, avoua Patterson.  
-Peut être que ce n'était pas Hannah la cible mais Tanya. Peut-être qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose et que ça l'a amené au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, supposa Jane.  
-Est ce que cet homme fait partie de notre lycée ? Questionnèrent les adolescents.  
-Nous ne sommes sûres de rien mais c'est fort probable. Certains passages des carnets restent très imagés, rétorqua l'informaticienne.  
-Ok Jane et Tasha vous convoquez toutes les filles de cette liste pour les interroger. Qui que soit cette personne s'il a des relations déplacées avec ces filles elles se confieront plus facilement avec des femmes. Patterson tu continus à fouiller les carnets et tu examines les antécédents de tous et je dis bien absolument tous les hommes du lycée. Reade tu restes avec les jeunes et vous étudiez la liste en réfléchissant aux événements de ces dernières semaines et à de possible suspect. Moi je vais voir le policier qui mène l'enquête ainsi que la famille de Tanya.  
-Agent Patterson vous pensez que cet homme a pu abuser de ma fille ? Demanda Peter horrifié. Tous se glacèrent à cette idée, particulièrement Reade qui imaginait sa petite sœur chérie vivre le même cauchemar que lui quelques années plus tôt. Zapata, remarquant le malaise de son coéquipier, se plaça à ses côtés et lui prit la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.  
-Non ça paraît extrêmement peu probable. Elle parle toujours d'un point de vu externe. On pense qu'Hannah a remarqué certains signes chez les jeunes femmes citées mais qu'elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'elle. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne. Elle a du faire des recherches pour confirmer son hypothèse et ça a mal tourné. De plus au vu de la liste des femmes il préfère les blondes aux yeux clairs. L'autre bonne nouvelle, si je puis dire, ce n'est pas un homme violent. Il ne tue pas ce qui confirmerait notre idée que Tanya et Hannah soient encore en vie. Je comprends que ça paraisse peu mais les notes de votre fille sont très complètes et étonnamment détaillés. Hannah a visiblement des notions en psychologie et même si elle ne pensait pas que ces soupçons étaient fondés il semblerait que tout soit juste et ça a permis à nos profileur d'établir un profil plutôt détaillé et assez fiable, les rassura Patterson.  
-D'après eux qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait des filles ?  
-Le fait qu'il ait été découvert a contrarié ses plans. Notre homme est un pacifiste qui domine ses victimes psychologiquement et non physiquement. L'hypothèse la plus probable serait qu'il retienne les filles prisonnières en attendant de trouver une solution, annonça la blonde.  
-Bon on avance c'est bien maintenant au travail et allons identifier cet homme, ordonna Kurt.

Les informations divulguées par l'informaticienne avaient rassuré les membres de l'équipe ainsi que les proches d'Hannah. Chacun retourna donc à son poste déterminé à trouver le monstre qui avait fait du mal à ses filles. Les profileurs avaient le temps d'établir un profil précis. Avec l'aide des analystes de Patterson ils établirent une liste de tous le personnel masculin en lien avec l'établissement scolaire et suspect. Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina l'examinèrent ainsi que la liste des victimes potentielles mais ils n'avaient pu que confirmer ce que les enquêteurs pensaient. Ce qui en soit étaient positif pour ne pas partir sur une mauvaise piste. Cependant c'était insuffisant aux yeux de ses adolescents terrorisés à l'idée d'imaginer deux de leurs camarades, dont leur meilleure amie, entre les griffes d'un pervers. Kurt avait interrogé madame McPherson et sa sœur. Cependant il n'avait rien appris de plus en dehors du fait que cette petite avait beaucoup de courage pour s'occuper seule d'une mère droguée et alcoolique. Le lieutenant de police chargé de retrouver la jeune fille n'avait pas pu l'aider d'avantage. Cependant il promit de tenir le FBI informé et de mettre tous ses hommes à la disposition de l'équipe en cas de besoins. Pendant ce temps Tasha et Jane avaient localisé les quatre jeunes femmes de la liste et les avaient convoquées au bureau. Une fois les adolescentes arrivées elles les installèrent dans une salle plus calme et commencèrent à les interroger pendant que leurs parents attendaient dehors, à la demande des jeunes filles.

-Est-ce à propos de la disparition d'Hannah et de Tanya que vous nous avaient convoquées ? Demanda timidement Emily, une petite blonde d'à peine 15 ans.  
-C'est le cas. Nous avons appris par des écris d'Hannah que l'homme qui a enlevé vos camarades vous aurez peut-être fait du mal, déclara Jane péniblement.  
-Elle dit n'importe quoi. Personne ne m'a touché, répondit agressivement Carole, une autre jeune en se refermant comme une huitre. A cette réaction les deux agents comprirent qu'ils avaient vu juste. Particulièrement quand les autres filles paraissaient terrorisées.  
-Hannah ne sait rien, elle ne peut pas savoir, lâcha involontairement la première adolescente.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ? S'intrigua Tasha en regardant la jeune fille de manière bienveillante. La brune voulait tout faire pour les aider. Elle était horrifiée et très attristée par la situation seulement ils étaient à cour de temps/  
-Rien, rétorqua une troisième, Emerson.  
-Écoutez, je comprends que ce soit difficile mais actuellement vos camarades sont entre les mains de cet homme. Elles sont probablement en train de subir ce que vous avez subits. Si vous ne nous aidez pas il est possible qu'il finisse par les tuer. Je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez nous dire comment il s'appelle. Pour que l'on retrouve Hannah et Tanya et que ce monstre ne fasse plus jamais de mal à personne, déclara Zapata plus qu'émue par le traumatisme de ses jeunes filles.  
-Mais on en a aucune idée, cria la plus jeune des quatre avant d'éclater en sanglot.  
-Pardon ? Rétorqua Jane surprise.  
-Cette enflure portait un masque. A chaque fois, poursuivit Carole.  
-Aucune de nous ne peut l'identifier, ajouta Kamran, la dernière du groupe.

A cet aveu les deux agents du FBI se regardèrent avec effroi. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elles avaient vu et vécu. Elles étaient révulsées d'apprendre qu'un homme avait pu faire des choses aussi horribles à ces enfants. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elles arrivèrent à faire parler les jeunes femmes. Elles avaient toutes étaient harcelés pendant plusieurs semaines puis qu'un jour il les avait surprises pendant qu'elles étaient seules. Ça se passait toujours au lycée et il les menaçait pour les empêcher de parler. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé Zapata et Jane allèrent tenir l'équipe au courant. Les autres agents recommencèrent à enquêter avec les nouveaux éléments à leur disposition pendant que les deux jeunes femmes mirent au courant les parents des adolescentes. Ce fut un moment très dure pour tous. Jamais ils ne se s'étaient doutés que leurs petites filles avaient été harcelées et violées. Quand ce fut finit les familles restèrent seules pour parler. Jane alla voir Kurt pour chercher un peu de réconfort et Tasha se rua aux toilettes pour vomir le peu qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée. Reade qui avait vu l'état de sa partenaire ne put s'empêcher d'aller la réconforter, sous le regard attentif de ses parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Une amitié vitale.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche il retrouva sa coéquipière assise par terre, dans un couloir menant aux archives. Un passage oublié de tous depuis longtemps et qui à la longue était devenu un refuge pour certain agent ayant besoin d'un peu de solitude.  
-Hey ça va ? Demanda Reade, inquiet, en se s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-Oui ça va. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, répondit-elle chamboulée.  
-J'imagine enfin j'essaye ? Ce que ces gamines ont vécu est atroce. Le genre de chose que l'on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre à moins de l'avoir enduré. Ça a dû être très dur de les amener à se confier et de mettre les parents au courant, rétorqua Reade.  
-Ces pauvres enfants resteront traumatisées à vie. Jamais elles n'oublieront cette épreuve quand à refaire confiance à des hommes. Elles n'y arriveront peut être jamais. La plus jeune avait à peine quinze ans. Ce n'était que des enfants et ce monstre les a brisées. Les parents se sentaient tellement coupable de ne pas avoir vu le mal être de leurs enfants, ils s'en voudront toujours. Tellement de vie ont été détruite. Heureusement que l'on va bientôt le retrouver, déclara la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Reade était choqué de la voir aussi émotive. Enfin il trouvait ça normal, qui n'aurait pas était touché par un tel récit mais Tasha était habituellement du genre à encaisser dans son coin et à faire semblant que tout allait bien. Le jeune homme compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus personnel derrière ça et il se promit de l'aider à y faire face dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé sa sœur. Une épreuve à la fois, comme lui avait expliqué le docteur Sun.  
-C'est sûr. Crois-tu qu'elles sont encore en vie ? Questionna Edgar difficilement.  
-Oh Reade je suis tellement désolé. Ta sœur a disparu et moi je me lamente, s'excusa Tasha en se tournant vers lui l'air désolé.  
-Non ne t'excuse pas d'avoir de la peine pour ses jeunes filles. C'est normal et humain. Ton empathie c'est ce qui fait que tu es aussi incroyable en tant qu'agent et en tant que personne. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, poursuivit-il en la regardant tendrement.  
-Merci, continua-t-elle en lui retournant son sourire.  
-Toujours.  
-Je sais que ça doit être dur de rester positif et rationnel mais je suis persuadée que les filles vont bien. Tout indique qu'elles sont encore en vie, le rassura Zapata.  
-Je sais mais s'il leur fait subir la même chose qu'à ces gamines, supposa-t-il avec émotion.  
-Sincèrement je pourrais passer des heures à te rassurer ou à t'expliquer de manière logique pourquoi au vu de son profil et des preuves c'est très peu probable mais on sait tous les deux que ça ne changerait rien. C'est ta petite sœur et tu es inquiet pour elle. Aucune logique ne pourra changer ça, ajouta Zapata.  
-C'est vrai, confirma Edgar.

Ils restèrent assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment. La tête de l'hispanique reposait sur l'épaule du jeune homme, leurs respirations s'étaient automatiquement calées l'une sur l'autre et le policier avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Grâce à la présence de l'autre les images macabres qui hantaient leurs esprits depuis le midi s'atténuaient légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils reçurent un message de Weller qui leur dit d'aller se reposer. Les agents de nuits les remplaçaient. Au départ l'afro américain était réticent mais is se laissa convaincre par son équipière. Après tout il connaissait bien l'équipe de nuit et ils étaient extrêmement compétents. De plus tous les suspects de la liste étaient sous surveillance. Ils seraient immédiatement prévenus s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme réussi à convaincre les amis d'Hannah de rentrer auprès de leurs parents puis alla chercher les siens pour les raccompagner chez eux. Elizabeth Reade qui ne se sentait pas capable de passer la soirée à s'imaginer le pire sans craquer et qui voulait en savoir plus à propos de la vie de son fils se mit en tête d'inviter sa collègue à dîner. En repartant, dans l'ascenseur, la mère de famille en profita donc pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux pour le repas, à la grande surprise de tous, y compris de la principale intéressée.  
-C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous devez avoir envie de rester en famille, déclara Tasha.  
-Ça me fait plaisir sincèrement. Je serais ravi d'en apprendre plus sur les amis de mon fils et sur son travail, confirma Liz. A l'expression de la mère de son collègue Zapata comprit qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se changer les idées et puis elle était ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille de son meilleur ami.  
-Dans ce cas-là j'accepte avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme touchée.  
-Personne ne dit non à ma femme. Elle sait être convaincante, ajouta Peter en souriant faiblement.  
-Ma mère a toujours été douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut des gens, chuchota Edgar à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Sur ces bonnes paroles ils partirent chez les Reade.

Une fois chez elle, Elizabeth entreprit de préparer de quoi manger.  
-Laissez-moi vous aider, insista la brune en portant de la vaisselle.  
-Merci pour tout agent Zapata. Vous veillez sur mon fils _. G_ râce à vous Edgar est en vie et il va beaucoup mieux, la remercia-t-elle.  
-C'est mon coéquipier et meilleur ami alors c'est normal. Il en fait autant pour moi Madame Reade appelez-moi Tasha, certifia l'hispanique.  
-Alors merci Tasha de faire en sorte que mon fils rentre en vie et qu'il se sente bien. Dans ce cas appelez-moi Elizabeth, renchérit la mère de famille. Malgré la situation tragique et extrêmement angoissante ils arrivaient à faire face en s'aidant les uns les autres. Pour beaucoup le fait qu'ils dînent et arrivent à avoir une conversation normale auraient paru bizarre mais c'était leur façon à eux de ne pas sombrer. Après ce petit aparté les deux femmes se mirent à cuisiner en papotant pendant que Reade et son père mettaient la table et rangeaient un peu le salon en faisant de même.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Petites discussions en passant.

Du côté des deux femmes la conversation pris rapidement un tournant très personnel.  
-Je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'ai vu qu'Edgar et vous étiez très proche, commença Elizabeth.  
-Nous sommes seulement de très bon amis. Ces derniers mois ont été vraiment compliqué pour tout le monde. Ça a renforcé la cohésion de l'équipe. On veille les uns sur les autres. Avec notre travail on apprend à s'entraider. C'est même vital. En plus en dehors de nos collègues personne ne peut comprendre ce que l'on vit, la complexité de notre emploi, l'horreur des enquêtes. _  
_-Ça doit également être le cas avec votre famille et celles de vos autres coéquipiers.  
-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de famille en fait je n'en ai vraiment jamais eu. Ma mère est morte depuis longtemps, même quand elle était en vie son rôle de mère était loin d'être sa priorité. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, seulement des beaux pères de passages. J'ai deux petits frères mais malheureusement la vie à fait que nous avons des relations assez complexes. Il n'y a que ma grand-mère dont je suis vraiment proche. Quand à Jane, Weller et Patterson c'est compliqué pour eux aussi d'un point de vue familial. _  
_-Je suis sincèrement désolé je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa-t-elle, comprenant à l'expression de la jeune femme que son enfance n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir.  
-Ne vous excusez pas vous ne pouviez pas savoir et puis ça fait très longtemps maintenant. C'est du passé, une tout autre vie. J'ai une vraie famille aujourd'hui, grâce à l'équipe. Nous risquons nos vies, ensemble, tous les jours. Nous créons des liens que tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre. _Par exemple, Weller, notre chef qui est pourtant très proche de sa sœur ne se confie pas à elle comme à l'équipe._  
 _-Sarah, elle a un fils, il me semble. Edgar m'a parlé d'elle. Ils sont sortis ensemble quelques temps je crois._  
 _-C'était l'année dernière oui. Il tenait beaucoup à elle._  
 _-Vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ?_  
 _-Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. C'est juste, la vie, le travail, leurs différences. Il m'a simplement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble._  
 _-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. L'amour c'est l'une des choses les plus complexes qui existe._  
 _-C'est sûr,_ rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Au ton de la voix de son interlocutrice Elizabeth comprit qu'elle avait vu juste au sujet des sentiments de la jeune femme pour son fils. Elle décida donc de leur donner un coup de pouce car à défaut de pouvoir aider sa fille elle pourrait au moins aider son fils. La mère de famille était fatiguée de se sentir totalement impuissante devant la détresse de ses enfants. Pour une fois qu'elle était en mesure d'aider l'un d'eux elle ne voulait pas se priver aussi petite que soit sa contribution et même si elle devait le faire discrètement.  
-Vous savez Tasha on a appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec le coach Jones il y a deux mois seulement. Ça a été très difficile d'imaginer que notre fils avait traversé tout ça seul simplement car c'était trop dur pour lui de nous l'avouer. Imaginer qu'il avait vécu ces horreurs dans son enfance et que ça l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il avait tout oublié c'était horrible. Alors l'idée qu'il ait retrouvé ses souvenirs et y ait fait face tout seul, c'était terrifiant. J'ai eu très peur qu'il se sente esseulé, qu'il pense ne pouvoir compter sur et pour personne. Il y a environ un mois j'ai décidé de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes et nous avons eu une longue discussion à cœur ouvert. Edgar m'a fait comprendre que mon sentiment de culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être et le seul coupable était cet homme, personne d'autre. Il nous a aussi expliqué tous ce que vous avez faits pour lui. Il n'a pas donné de détail évidemment mais je me suis senti apaisé. Mon fils n'était pas tous seule. Il avait quelqu'un de bien à ses côtés. Je connais suffisamment Edgar pour savoir qu'il ne nous a pas tous dit mais vous comptez énormément à ses yeux. Sincèrement je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attaché à quelqu'un et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui c'est réciproque. _  
_-En effet je tiens énormément à votre fils, confirma Tasha en rougissant à la remarque de son interlocutrice.  
-Vous devriez lui dire ce que vous ressentez. La vie est courte.

Tasha n'en revenait pas que la mère de son collègue a, en aussi peu de temps compris la complexité de sa relation avec Reade et ses sentiments envers son partenaire. La jeune femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu pour ne pas rentrer dans une discussion trop personnelle. Liz compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et changea de sujet. Elle savait par expérience que l'amour est compliqué. Particulièrement quand on a un passé chargé et peur de souffrir. Au fil de la discussion les deux femmes vinrent à parler d'Hannah.  
 _-J'aimerais que vous me répondiez honnêtement. Est-ce que ma fille est encore en vie ? Si oui qu'est-ce que ce monstre lui fait ? J'ai besoins de savoir, j'ai besoin d'être prête,_ demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
 _-Sincèrement je ne peux pas vous le garantir à 100% mais si l'on se base sur notre profil, qui est assez fiable en partie grâce à votre fille, et sur les preuves accumulées il est fort probable que Tanya et Hannah soient toutes les deux vivantes, retenues et relativement bien traités. Ce que cet homme recherche c'est le pouvoir. En retenant deux adolescentes en otage et en échappant au FBI ses besoins sont satisfaits. Même si c'est assez sordide, actuellement c'est une bonne chose. De plus des équipes spécialisées dans la surveillance et les filatures suivent absolument tous les suspects potentiels. Dès qu'il bouge, on l'arrête et il nous conduit aux filles. C'est normal d'avoir peur et de se sentir impuissant mais je vous promets que les meilleurs agents de notre bureau font le maximum pour les trouver. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps,_ répondit Zapata en s'approchant d'elle pour la réconforter.  
 _-Merci,_ dit Elizabeth en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.  
 _-De rien._

Les deux femmes finirent de préparer le dîner en discutant de sujets plus légers pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Quant aux deux hommes la discussion fut plus brève mais tourna autour des mêmes sujets de conversation.  
 _-Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?_ Demanda Edgar à son père.  
 _-Aussi bien que toi je suppose,_ répondit Peter.  
 _-A ce point, Tasha essaye de me rassurer en m'expliquant que si on se fie au profil et aux preuves elles sont encore en vie et elles vont bien. D'après elle ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant qu'elles soient retrouvées, surtout si l'on considère le fait que tous nos suspects sont sous haute surveillance. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire,_ avoua Reade.

 _-Ton amie à l'air d'être un très bon agent. Qu'est-ce que tu te dirais si c'était une affaire comme les autres ?_

 _-Qu'elle a raison, son raisonnement se tient et puis elle a souvent raison, toujours en fait,_ répondit le jeune homme.

 _-Ça à l'air d'être jeune femme extraordinaire,_ fit-il remarqué en essayant de faire parler son fils.

 _-Zapata est bien plus que ça. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse, par moment elle me fait un peu penser à Hannah.  
-C'est-à-dire ? _Questionna Peter intrigué. _  
-Elle est très intelligente, obstinée, une vrai tête de mule mais avec un excellent instinct. Elle est incroyablement forte mais sensible et douce à la fois. Honnêtement avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps je ne crois pas que je m'en serais aussi bien sortis si elle n'avait pas été là. Je ne l'ai pas épargné et pourtant, elle est restée à mes côtés,_ rétorqua le policier avec un léger sourire en pensant à son amie. _  
-En somme c'est une jeune femme incroyable. En plus vous avez l'air d'être très proche,_ notifia-t-il. _  
-Oh non, papa j'ai déjà assez que maman qui me fait passer un interrogatoire sur ma vie sentimentale à chaque fois que je viens, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre_. _  
-Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. J'en ai fait assez dans ma vie maintenant je laisse cette tâche à ta mère. Je dis juste que c'est une femme remarquable, à qui tu tiens énormément et que ça à l'air d'être réciproque.  
-C'est ma coéquipière, _fit remarquer Reade. _  
-Parfois l'amour est plus proche qu'on ne le croit. De plus je sais qu'il n'y a aucune règle contre les relations entre partenaire au FBI. C'est déconseillé mais pas interdit. Enfin je ne pense pas que ton patron soit contre si l'on considère le fait qu'il sorte avec votre consultante, qui a des capacités d'agent soit dit en passant.  
-Mais qui t'as parlé d'amour ?  
-Toi fils, je l'ai vu dans ton regard et ta mère aussi. D'ailleurs elle doit surement être en train de lui faire passer un entretien en bonne et due forme pour en savoir plus à son sujet et essayer de se changer les idées.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de maman mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour Zapata. Sincèrement papa je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Elle m'a déjà fait comprendre que nous n'étions qu'amis, _avoua-t-il déçu. _  
-Parfois les choses sont plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraît. Peut-être qu'elle avait ses raisons sur le moment. Crois-moi j'en ai vu des relations de coéquipiers et vous êtes bien plus que ça tous les deux. Promet moi qu'une fois que l'on aura retrouvé ta sœur et que tous seront rentré dans l'ordre tu y réfléchiras. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je ne voudrais pas que tu passes à côté de l'amour. Ta mère et moi avons eu des hauts et des bas, nous avons fait des erreurs mais ça fait quarante ans que l'on est marié et rien ne me rend plus heureux. J'aimerais que mes enfants aient la chance de connaitre ce genre de bonheur. Si tu penses que c'est la bonne tu dois tenter ta chance.  
-J'y réfléchirais, _promis Edgar.

Il avait d'autre chose en tête en ce moment, sa sœur était sa priorité mais il se promit que dès qu'elle serait rentrée à la maison il y réfléchirait. Ses parents avaient raisons. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Natasha. Peut-être même demanderait-il de l'aide à Hannah. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et il pensait que sa sœur allait revenir. Edgar avait envie d'être positif ce soir. Il en avait besoin et il savait que s'il en était capable c'était en grande partie grâce à sa meilleure amie. Le repas fut près et ils passèrent à table, tout en discutant de chose et d'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Un dîner à quatre et une bonne nouvelle.**

-Edgar nous a dit qu'avant d'entrer au FBI vous étiez dans la police. J'ai fait 40 ans de service dans la 90ème circonscription, avoua Peter.  
-Waouh 40 ans dans un tel quartier. Vous avez dû voir pas mal de chose. J'ai fait 5 ans dans la 96ème avant d'entrer au FBI, répondit Zapata.  
-Cette partie de la ville n'est pas non plus un quartier calme. Enfin le FBI c'est une autre paire de manche surtout dans une unité comme la vôtre. On est loin des petits dealers et des criminels de quartier.  
-Disons que le travail est différent. C'est difficile de comparer mais effectivement les criminels sont beaucoup mieux _équipés_ et entrainés. Forcément ça rend les journées de travail un peu plus mouvementées, poursuivit Tasha.  
-Un peu seulement ? Personnellement j'ai eu ma dose d'action pour un moment avec les opérations de ces dix dernier mois, accorda Edgar.  
-En effet c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Enfin on a eu de la chance comparé à d'autre, ajouta l'hispanique.  
-On a entendu dire que vous aviez perdu beaucoup de collègues pendant l'attaque de vos bureaux, c'est tragique.  
-Oui enfin maman _ce_ n'est pas le genre de souvenir dont on a envie de se rappeler ce soir, interrompit le jeune homme.  
-Désolé je ne voulais pas être maladroite. Cette assaut a été un gros choc pour toute la ville et nous avons eu très peur. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'on vécut les agents présents. Surtout au vue de l'état dans lequel étaient vos locaux, s'excusa la mère de Reade.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Même en essayant ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'oublie facilement. En tout cas mon épaule s'en souvient, termina Tasha pour elle-même. Cependant elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait.  
-Vous avez été blessé ? S'enquit le père de famille.  
-C'était juste une égratignure, esquiva la jeune femme.  
-Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de ce mot. Tu as quand même dû être opéré et transfusé, interrompit son partenaire.  
-Je suis sorti le lendemain. Ce n'était pas méchant, continua-t-elle.  
-Non tu n'es pas sortie tu t'étais tirée en douce, nuance, rétorqua-t-il rieur.  
-Oui bon j'avoue mais il y avait du travail et je m'en sentais capable. De toute façon je déteste les hôpitaux et rester inactive en particulier pendant une enquête. Puis rappel moi combien de temps tu es resté à l'hôpital la dernière fois que tu étais blessé. Ça n'a pas été la durée que les médecins avaient préconisée, renchérit la brune.  
-Touché, répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant de manière espiègle.

Peter et Liz ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant les joutes verbales de leur fils et de son amie. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'un lien très fort les unissait. De plus ils étaient impressionnés de la force de caractère que la jolie brune avait l'air de posséder.  
-Personne n'aime les hôpitaux en particulier les policiers mais là je dois dire que vous faites forts tous les deux.  
-Oh et encore nous ne sommes pas les pires, répondit Edgar.  
-Sur ce coup la palme d'or revient à notre chef, poursuivit Zapata.  
-Il est sorti deux heures après avoir été pris dans une explosion et avec des lésions importantes à la carotide.  
-C'est extrêmement imprudent, annonça la mère de famille.  
-C'est vrai enfin Jane était en danger alors personne ne pouvais l'en empêcher, pas même Mayfair, rétorqua l'hispanique avec nostalgie en repensant à son mentor.  
-C'est sûr, termina Reade tristement également.  
-Qui est Mayfair ? Interrogea Peter.

-Il s'agissait de l'ancienne directrice adjointe. Elle morte l'année dernière, avoua le jeune homme à son père.  
-C'est affreux. Avec toutes ces choses horribles, les deux dernières années ont dû être très dure, s'attrista Liz.  
-La mort de Bethany Mayfair a été une grande perte pour tout le monde et en effet ces dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos mais on s'en est remis en veillant les uns sur les autres. Cette équipe est une famille, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, rassura Tasha.  
-Une famille dont certains membres sont plus proches que d'autres.  
-Oui c'est sûr, s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas commun qu'un directeur adjoint sorte avec une consultante. Je ne savais pas que les relations entre membres d'une même équipe étaient autorisées, admit Elizabeth en comprenant l'allusion des deux jeunes gens.  
-C'est déconseillé mais pas interdit et puis ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensemble. Personne n'aurait pu les empêcher de s'aimer, raconta la policière en souriant.  
-Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue partenaire, concéda Edgar en riant.  
-Oh mais je suis une grande romantique partenaire, poursuivit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot, riant elle aussi.  
-Décidément tu m'étonneras toujours, répondit Reade plus sérieusement.  
-Que veux-tu je suis pleine de surprise. Enfin en ce qui concerne Jane et Kurt c'était une évidence depuis le début. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui passe bientôt la bague au doigt, annonça la brune avec le sourire.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? Interrogea son coéquipier intrigué.  
-Ça crève les yeux. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre.  
-Oui enfin après tous ce remue-ménage ils doivent avoir envie d'un peu de calme.  
-Crois moi dans trois mois maximum il a fait sa demande, affirma la jeune femme.  
-Comment tu peux être si sûre de toi ?  
-Intuition féminine mon chérie, il n'y a rien de plus précis que l'instinct d'une femme. En particulier sur ces choses-là, interrompit Liz avec certitude.  
-L'intuition féminine c'est un mythe, avança l'agent dubitatif.  
-Oh non absolument pas, continua la mère.  
-S'il te plait Tash' ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce genre de chose.  
-Désolé partenaire mais sur ce coup-là je suis d'accord avec ta mère.

Les quatre compères partirent dans un fou rire non à cause de la blague mais à cause du stress qui était bien présent, même s'il ne transparaissait pas. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur puis entreprirent de débarrasser quand le téléphona de Tasha se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha, parla quelques minutes et raccrocha.  
-C'était Kurt. Ils ont arrêté le kidnappeur, annonça-t-elle une fois le téléphone raccroché.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: L'interrogatoire du suspect.**

Peter, Elizabeth, Edgar et Tasha arrivèrent au bureau seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Ils trouvèrent Weller pour avoir des détails au sujet de l'arrestation.  
-Bradford Douglas, 41 ans, c'est le bibliothécaire du lycée, un introverti avec une intelligence hors norme. Cependant il n'a jamais été reconnu pour ses capacités. Il correspond parfaitement au profil et quand son appartement a été fouillé lors de l'arrestation des photos des filles ont été trouvé. Il y avait également toutes les preuves qui le reliaient au harcèlement. Tout été là, mails, copies des lettres anonymes, reçus des cadeaux qu'il leurs envoyait. On a toute les preuves pour l'inculper mais il reste encore à lui faire avouer la localisation des filles car malheureusement Hannah et Tanya n'étaient pas chez lui, il les retient sûrement ailleurs avec l'aide d'un complice, annonça le sous-directeur.  
-Est-ce qu'il a demandé un avocat ? S'enquit Zapata.  
-Non il se croit bien trop intelligent pour en avoir besoin. Il pense pouvoir s'en sortir tous seul. Actuellement Jane et Patterson sont en train de l'interroger, répondit Kurt.  
-Patterson ? Depuis quand elle interroge les suspects ? Questionna Reade surprit.  
-On a inspecté le passé de Douglas. Son ex-femme ressemble trait pour trait à ses victimes mais avec 15 ans de plus. Patterson correspond au profil. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais elle a pensé que ça le déstabiliserait un peu et s'est portée volontaire. En soit-ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais comme elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec les criminels j'ai envoyé Jane avec elle, au cas où. Pour l'instant je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille vraiment bien. De plus c'est quasiment la seule à avoir le même niveau intellectuel que notre homme, déclara Kurt.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour l'instant ? Interrogea Edgar.

-Elles sont en vies, gardés par un complice mais il ne veut pas nous dire où à moins …  
-A moins que quoi ? S'empressa de demander le jeune home sur les nerfs.  
-Il sait qu'Hannah est ta sœur. Il veut te voir, avertit le chef d'équipe.  
-Très bien alors allons-y.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Reade. Cet homme est un sociopathe et un manipulateur en repère. Il n'a plus rien à perdre alors il va _tous_ simplement essayer de te faire craquer.  
-Je peux garder la tête froide.  
-Bien sûr que non tu ne peux pas, c'est ta sœur. Si j'étais à ta place et qu'il retenait une personne que j'aimais, je ne pourrais pas. Si c'était Sarah, Sawyer, Jane ou Bethany ça fait longtemps que j'aurais collé une balle dans la tête de cette enflure, avoua Weller.  
-Je dois essayer Kurt. C'est notre seule piste, dit-il en se calmant.  
-Je comprends c'est pour ça que je vais t'y autoriser quand même, rétorqua le plus vieux des deux hommes.

-Merci patron.  
-A la seule et unique condition que tu n'y ailles pas seul. Tash' tu l'accompagnes, ordonna-t-il à Zapata.  
-Ça marche, déclarèrent les deux partenaires en se regardant.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Les parents d'Edgar ainsi que Kurt, Patterson et Jane se placèrent derrière la vitre sans teint pour observer et intervenir en cas de besoins. Habituellement les familles n'y étaient pas acceptées mais le directeur adjoint avait fait une exception pour celle de son ami surtout quand il a appris que Peter avait été dans la police.  
-Vous êtes sûrs que mon fils va tenir le coup et ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Honnêtement ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'essaye pas. A sa place n'importe qui le ferait. Enfin en cas de problème Tasha saura gérer. Vu la situation et l'état dans lequel est Edgar c'est la seule à pouvoir le faire, répondit Weller.  
-Ils ont l'air très proche, fit remarquer Elizabeth sans arrière-pensée, du moins au départ.  
-Ils le sont, même si leur relation est vraiment compliquée. C'est pour ça que Kurt l'a envoyé avec lui, répondit Jane à la place de son petit ami qui avait dû répondre au téléphone de tout urgence.  
-L'amour c'est toujours compliqué, déclara-t-elle.  
-L'amour, alors vous avez remarqué ? Questionna Patterson surprise.  
-En effet on a remarqué enfin je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'est flagrant.  
-Non vous ne vous avancez pas trop en fait tout le monde l'as vu en dehors d'eux deux, admirent Patterson et Jane.  
-Forment-ils un bon duo ? Interrogea Peter.  
-Oh que oui, ils sont vraiment excellents. Ils se complètent d'une manière incroyable mais en même temps ils réfléchissent pareils. Pour les avoir observées en intervention je peux vous dire que ces deux-là fonctionnent en parfaite harmonie. C'est presque déroutant. Enfin s'il y a deux personnes qui peuvent le faire parler c'est eux, affirma Patterson.  
-Tant mieux car il faut vraiment qu'il nous dise où sont Hannah et sa camarade, confirma-t-il.  
-D'une façon ou d'une autre on le saura très rapidement et quand ce sera le cas nous irons les chercher et nous vous ramènerons votre fille, assura Jane. Les deux parents remercièrent les jeunes femmes pour leur investissement, leur détermination et leur honnêteté puis ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran de contrôle pour observer l'interrogatoire de l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal à toutes ses adolescentes.

Edgar et Tasha rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'assirent en face du suspect. Zapata, comme convenu, resta en retrait prête à intervenir uniquement en cas de problème.  
-Agent Reade, enfin vous voilà et avec de la compagnie en plus. Je n'en attendais pas tant, déclara Bradford de manière arrogante.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de contenir sa colère.  
-Vous n'avez rien que je peux vouloir. En revanche j'ai deux très jolies jeunes filles que vous aimeriez retrouver.  
-Où sont-elles Douglas ? Vous exigiez de me voir pour nous donner la localisation de Tanya et d'Hannah. Je suis là alors parlez.  
-Vous êtes exactement tel que votre sœur vous a décrit. Je dois dire que votre agressivité ne me surprend pas. Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire que vous me feriez la peau. Hannah est plutôt une fille réaliste en général mais le fait qu'elle pense que vous allez la retrouver à temps, c'est assez naïf je dois dire. Je me serais bien occupé de son cas mais elle n'est pas trop mon style, je préfère Tanya. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ce que j'avais commencé avec elle. Enfin pour une fois je laisserais à mon associé le plaisir de faire comme il l'entend avec ces demoiselles. Elles lui plaisent toutes les deux. Ah j'entends déjà leurs cris apeurés, Hannah suppliant que son grand frère adoré vienne la chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que vous ne viendrez pas et qu'elle arrête de crier. C'est le moment qu'il préfère. Il aime quand elles sont soumises.

S'en fut trop pour l'agent, il perdit son sang-froid et plaqua le prisonnier contre le mur avec une main sur sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration.  
-Espèce de sale petit …

-Reade lâche le, ordonna sa coéquipière en se plaçant à ses côtés et en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour capter son regard.  
-Il détient ma sœur Tasha, il ne veut pas parler de lui-même. Très bien je vais m'en occuper.  
-Non ne fait pas ça. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Reade regarde-moi. Cet homme est un sociopathe manipulateur. Il aime se jouer des gens et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait avec toi. On a la preuve qu'il n'a pas vu les filles depuis ce matin et Patterson est en train de retracer son parcours depuis l'enlèvement pour localiser sa planque. C'est Patterson elle trouvera. Elle trouve toujours. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu es meilleur que lui, tu es plus fort ça.

Edgar se tourna vers sa partenaire et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se nourrit de sa force pour retrouver un semblant de paix. Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise et reposa le kidnappeur sur sa chaise.  
-Sort, je vais m'en occuper ça vaut mieux, déclara Zapata.  
-Es-tu sûre que ça va aller ?  
Questionna-t-il hésitant.

-Certaine après tout on en a déjà eu des plus dures. Va rejoindre ta famille, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Reade suivit les conseille de son amie sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Effectivement Tasha avait connu bien pire, elle était donc tout à fait capable de le faire parler. Il retourna donc auprès de ses parents qui le serrèrent dans leur bras et ils continuèrent à écouter l'interrogatoire.  
-Merci de l'avoir empêcher de me frapper agent Zapata, poursuivit Bradford avec un sourire arrogant.  
-Oh je l'aurais bien laissé faire mais je tiens bien trop à vous voir croupir en prison pour risquer un vice de procédure. Je le remplacerais avec plaisir mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux.  
-Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un d'intelligent Tasha. Je peux vous appelez Tasha ? Dites-moi vous semblez beaucoup tenir à votre partenaire. A votre avis comment réagirait-il si Hannah mourrait ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un faux air angélique.  
-Certainement pas, c'est agent Zapata et je vous arrête tout de suite ce petit jeux ne marche pas avec moi, répondit-elle froidement.  
-Vous faites preuve de bien plus de sang-froid que les précédents agents.  
-Pas spécialement mais je connais bien les hommes de votre espèce. J'en ai côtoyé des tas depuis mon enfance. Vous vous croyez exceptionnel mais vous avez un profil classique: manipulateur, pervers, narcissique, orgueilleux et en mal de reconnaissance. Vous voulez le pouvoir et vous cherchez à l'obtenir par tous les moyens possibles. Le truc c'est qu'avec le temps je me suis blindée et j'ai appris à me défendre. C'est comme ça que je peux vous dire que votre arrogance et votre orgueil causeront votre perte.  
- _Vous êtes jolie, visiblement intelligente et avec du cran. Vous n'êtes pas mon type mais je pourrais faire une exception. Un diamant au milieu de charbon ça mérite bien un écart_

-Vous êtes un grand malade, vous le savez j'espère.  
-Je n'aurais pas imaginé que vous me catégorisiez si vite. Je suis surpris, vous êtes surprenante. C'est une des choses que j'adore dans cette ville. Que ce soient les personnes ou les lieux tout est étonnant. Prenez l'Empire State Building, la Statue de la Liberté ou même Grounds Zéro. Ce sont des monuments très populaires de _notre_ belle cité et pourtant peu connaissent la vraie histoire de ces lieux. C'est le cas pour beaucoup de chose. Les hommes s'arrêtent à la surface, ils ne vont pas plus loin que nécessaire. Par exemple tout le monde connaît le théorème de Pythagore mais peu savent qu'il n'est qu'en réalité qu'une minuscule partie de celui d'Al Kashi. Un brin de paille au milieu d'une meule de foin, un pétale de rose dans un champ de fleur ou de l'olivine dans du basalte. Tout n'est qu'une petite partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand. On ne considère jamais les choses dans leur ensemble agent Zapata et c'est une grosse erreur.  
-Oh mais je ne vous catégorise pas c'est juste un fait, déclara Tasha. Le téléphone de la jeune femme vibra. Elle regarda donc ses messages et sourit sincèrement.  
-Qu'est ce qui peut mettre un si joli sourire sur votre visage ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa surprise.  
-L'orgueil M. Douglas, je souris à l'orgueil. Enfin surtout au votre car c'est grâce à lui que nous avons localisé Tanya McPherson et Hannah Reade, répondit-elle en partant.  
-Non c'est impossible vous mentez. Vous essayez de me manipuler je ne vous dirais pas où elles sont et elles finiront par mourir. Aucunes de vos techniques ne marchera, cria-t-il en vain.

Bradford Douglas se rassit en essayant de retrouver son calme et se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Il était bien trop intelligent pour que ces minables agents du FBI aient vu clair dans son jeu. Enfin ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le duo Zapata et Patterson lui avait joué un de leur tours et qu'à elles deux elles étaient invincibles. Grâce aux deux agentes l'équipe allait pouvoir organiser le sauvetage des deux adolescentes disparus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: La mise en place.

-S'il te plaît dit moi que tu es sûre de ton coup et que je n'aurais pas à y retourner, implora Tasha en entrant dans le bureau de l'informaticienne suivit de Kurt, Jane et Reade. Les parents d'Edgar s'était rendu dans la salle d'attente destinée aux familles pour appeler les amis de leur fille et leurs donner des nouvelles.  
-J'en suis certaine. Elles sont dans le Bronx au croisement de la 17ème et la 14ème. Juste en face du lycée George Washington. L'appartement appartient à un certain Harry Andrews, un ancien camarade de classe de Bradford et un gros bras des Westies. De plus les images satellites montrent trois signatures thermiques à l'intérieur dont deux correspondent aux filles, assura Patterson.  
-Comment tu as réussi à les retrouver à partir d'élucubrations sans aucun sens ? Demanda Reade.  
 _-C_ omment tu as eu accès au satellite aussi rapidement ? Poursuivit Kurt.  
-Tu m'as donné carte blanche alors j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le pare feu de La Défense. Qui soit dit en passant est loin d'être aussi infranchissable qu'ils le disent.Enfin bref ces élucubrations comme tu dis étaient loin d'être dénuées de sens. Quand Tasha s'est mis à parler d'orgueil j'ai compris qu'elle allait essayer de le faire parler un maximum sans l'attaquer frontalement.  
-J'étais sûre qu'il me donnerait des indices de manière indirecte. Il se croit plus malin que tout le monde alors il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de nous narguer.  
-Du coup à partir des lieux qu'il nous a énoncé j'ai calculé un périmètre approximatif à l'aide du théorème d'Al Kashi puis j'ai réduit la zone à l'aide d'une catégorisation mathématiques en fonction des indices suivants, termina Patterson.  
-Vous êtes toutes les deux à la fois incroyables et carrément flippantes. Enfin comment ça se présente ? L'interrogea Weller.  
-L'équipe de surveillance a fait un repérage en nous attendant. Il est seul mais lourdement armé et d'après son casier judiciaire ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur alors pour intervenir sans faire de dégât il va falloir la jouer de manière subtile, annonça la blonde.  
-D'après nos informations c'est un dealer qui aime les jolies filles. Tasha et Jane vous irez en tant qu'acheteuses. Evidemment vous porterez des micros et des caméras. Une fois à l'intérieur vous essayez de lui faire baisser la garde et vous repérez les filles. Quand c'est fait soit vous le maîtrisez seules, soit vous donnez le signal et on intervient. Reade je me doute que tu veux faire partit de l'équipe d'extraction mais je ne peux pas autoriser ça. Tu restes au bureau avec tes parents et on vous préviendra une fois l'opération fini, déclara Weller.

-De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna-t-il.  
-Non en effet, Patterson gèrera tout d'ici. Elle vous donnera des nouvelles en temps réel. Si tout est clair allez prévenir tes parents et préparez-vous, ordonna le directeur adjoint. Tous partirent à leur poste mais juste avant de partir Kurt héla son ami pour le rassurer.  
-Je ne pouvais pas t'autoriser à venir pour des raisons que tu connais mais je te promets que l'on va libérer ta sœur, lui assure-t-il.  
-Je sais. J'ai une entière confiance en vous et puis on a mené avec succès des opérations bien plus périlleuses que ça. Seulement j'aurais quand même voulu être là, avoua Edgar.  
-C'est normal, je comprends. Encore une fois si c'était Sarah au lieu d'Hannah je serais dans le même état que toi. _  
_-Ce sont nos petites sœurs, rétorqua Reade. Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Kurt parti se préparer pendant que Reade rejoignait ses parents qui étaient déjà avec Jane, Tasha et Patterson.

-Vous êtes sûres que ce sont bien Hannah et Tanya dans cet appartement ? Demanda Peter  
-Certaines, une équipe de surveillance les a identifiées, déclarèrent les trois jeunes femmes.  
-Comment allez-vous procéder ? Continua-t-il.  
-Il est armé alors pour éviter une fusillade Jane et moi allons-nous faire passer pour des fêtardes voulant lui acheter _de_ la marchandise. Une fois à l'intérieur on récupère les filles et soit nous le neutralisons seules soit on appelle une équipe d'intervention qui sera juste à côté en renfort, répondit l'hispanique.  
-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Interrogea Elizabeth.  
-Il y a un risque comme dans chaque opération mais ça reste relativement sans danger. En plus on a déjà fait bien plus risquer. Tasha et Jane feront ça très bien, rétorqua Reade à la place de sa partenaire.  
-Merci, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en lui souriant touchés par la confiance qu'il leur accordait.  
-Je coordonnerai les équipes d'ici alors je vous transmettrai les informations quasiment en temps réel, poursuivit Patterson.  
-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas y aller avec eux, dit le père de Reade à son fils. Une fois l'opération expliquée dans les détails les trois agentes partirent à leurs postes.  
-Tasha, interpella discrètement Edgar juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce. Il se positionna près d'elle, très près, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui prit la main.  
-On va te ramener ta sœur Ed', l'interrompit-elle troublée par la douceur de ce contact. Elle était également perturbée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.  
-Je sais … Je … Je voulais juste te remercier … pour tout. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais tenu, avoua-t-il ému.  
-Si tu l'aurais fait. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Puis c'est à ça que servent les coéquipiers non ? Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, répondit-elle extrêmement touchée.  
-Et moi pour toi, ajouta Reade.  
-Je sais, confirma la brune comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Fais attention à toi d'accord, lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
-Toujours partenaire, répondit Zapata. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, lui sourit tendrement et partit se préparer avec les autres. Le jeune homme retourna auprès de ses parents chamboulé par l'intensité du moment qu'il venait de vivre avec sa partenaire et inquiet pour sa petite sœur. En soit c'était une opération assez classique et tous les agents étaient plus que qualifier mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser pour deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.  
-Ça va bien se passer, déclara Peter en essayant de rassurer tout le monde, lui y comprit.  
-J'en suis persuadé et j'ai une confiance totale en mon équipe mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Hannah et aussi pour Tasha. Elle sera en première ligne, avoua-t-il à son père.  
-C'est normal, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour fils. Qu'il soit fraternel ou romantique c'est bel et bien de l'amour.

Les trois membres de la famille Reade s'assirent et se prirent les mains en signe de soutien. Tous attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de leur bien aimé Hannah et de sa camarade car ils étaient également inquiets pour la deuxième jeune fille prise au piège.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Le sauvetage.**

Tous les agents étaient en place, prêts à couvrir les arrières des deux jeunes femmes parties sauver les adolescentes. Tasha et Jane, qui s'étaient habillées et maquillées de manières festives pour paraître crédibles, étaient actuellement en train de rentrer dans l'immeuble du suspect et de frapper à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement le suspect en entrouvrant la porte. Il se radoucit en voyant deux jolies filles juste devant chez lui.  
-Voilà on va faire la fête avec quelques amies et on aurait envie d'un petit quelque chose pour s'amuser. Une connaissance nous a dit de venir te voir si on avait besoin de marchandise, répondit Tasha aguicheuse. Il regarda Jane qui lui fit les yeux doux puis craqua.  
-Oh mais j'ai tous ce qu'il faut pour vous mes jolies. Entrez, leur dit-il en ouvrant la porte, souriant. En entrant Tasha et Jane purent observer l'appartement plus en détail. Il possédait un minuscule salon avec une cuisine dont l'évier était rempli de vaisselle sale. Les bouteilles de bières vides et diverses drogues étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Les agentes purent également voir trois armes de gros calibres. Une atmosphère glauque régnait et l'odeur ambiante était plus que désagréable. Jane repéra trois portes, les deux premières étant entrouvertes elle en déduit que c'était derrière la troisième que devait se cacher les adolescentes. La jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda sa coéquipière du jour d'un air entendue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'infiltraient toutes les deux alors en un regard elles comprirent comment s'organiser.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à deux ravissantes demoiselles comme vous ? Leur demanda-t-il avec un écœurant regard vicieux.  
-Surprend nous, répondit Zapata en rentrant dans son jeu.  
-Hum envie de s'amuser. Ça me plaît. Pour des joueuses comme vous j'ai quelques spécialités maisons mais pour ça il va falloir que vous me suiviez, leur annonça-t-il en leur montrant sa chambre.  
-Très bien dans ce cas-là je vais m'en occuper pendant que mon amie attend ici. Personnellement je préfère tester en solitaire, rétorqua Jane en usant de ses charmes pour faire céder leur homme et donner à sa collègue l'occasion de trouver Hannah et Tanya.  
-C'est comme tu le sens ma beauté, accorda le dealer subjugué par la jeune tatouée. Ils partirent dans la chambre du propriétaire. Dès que la porte fut fermée Tasha se précipita discrètement dans l'autre pièce du studio.

Elle y vit les deux disparues. Hannah avait l'air d'aller bien en dehors de quelques bleues. En revanche Tanya était blessée à la jambe et malgré un garrot de fortune le sang continuait de couler. Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent apeurées et incertaines. L'hispanique s'approcha doucement d'elles et chuchota pour ne pas qu'Andrews l'entende.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là pour vous aider. Je suis l'agent spécial Zapata. Moi et ma collègue nous sommes du FBI. On va vous sortir de là.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous croirait ?Vous pourriez être avec lui et faire semblant de vouloir nous aider pour nous emmener dans un endroit encore plus sordide que celui-ci, répondit la jeune Reade méfiante.  
-Je suis une amie de ton frère. C'est lui qui m'envoie, rétorqua la brune compréhensive.  
-C'est vrai ? L'interrogèrent faiblement les deux filles terrorisées. La policière voyait bien qu'elles avaient envie de la croire mais qu'elles avaient néanmoins besoin d'une preuve.  
-Quand tu étais petite il t'appelait Lucky Luke car d'après lui tu pensais plus vite que ton ombre, poursuivit l'hispanique.  
-Merci mon dieu il a compris le message, lâcha-t-elle en prenant Tasha dans ses bras, plus soulagée que jamais.  
-On va sortir d'ici ? Questionna faiblement Tanya.  
-Oui vous allez sortir d'ici mais il va falloir être discrète et agir quand je vous le dirais, affirma l'agent du FBI.  
-Moi je peux bouger normalement mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son cas. Elle est mal en point. Il va lui falloir un médecin rapidement, continua Hannah.  
-Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ?  
-Je dirais environ cinq heures. Tanya a essayé de l'assommer mais ça n'a pas marché et il l'a frappé plusieurs fois avant de terminer avec un tesson de bouteille. J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais ça s'est remis à saigner depuis environ vingt minutes et je pense qu'elle a dû développer une infection car elle a de la fièvre, annonça la jeune fille inquiète pour celle qui était devenu son amie.  
-Très bien alors on va procéder autrement. Jane, appela Zapata discrètement dans son oreillette.

Seulement elle n'entendit aucun bruit et une porte claqua dans son dos.  
-Mais que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes des flics c'est ça. J'aurais vraiment du m'en douter, cria l'homme énervé. Il prit un couteau et lui bloqua l'accès à la porte. Comprenant qu'elle était démasquée Tasha essaya de le distraire en attendant des renforts.  
-Je suis du FBI et les renforts ne sont pas loin alors vous feriez mieux de poser ça et de vous rendre.  
-Brad a installé des brouilleurs autour de l'appartement alors ils ne t'entendront pas et ta copine est enfermée dans le placard attendant que je lui fasse sa fête, avoua Harry en se dirigeant vers elle l'air menaçant. La jeune femme comprit qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que Jane arrive à sortir et au moins autant pour que l'équipe comprenne qu'il y avait un problème et interviennent. Elle était seule. L'homme se jeta sur elle dans l'intention de la neutraliser mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique avec autant de technique.  
-Ecartez-vous, cria-t-elle aux jeunes filles avant d'esquiver un coup de poing. Les adolescentes obéirent en regardant le combat terrifié. Ils se bâtèrent violemment pendant plusieurs minutes puis Tasha se prit un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire et se retrouva projetée sur le lit. Il se jeta sur elle mais la jeune femme roula sur le côté juste à temps en lui faisant un croche pied. Son assaillant lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac et récupéra le couteau mais elle lui fit une clé de bras et attrapa l'arme. L'homme recula de surprise et se fit assommer par Jane qui en entendant le bruit avait littéralement défoncé la porte.

-Il était temps, déclara l'hispanique en souriant légèrement essoufflée.  
-La porte était un peu récalcitrante, continua son amie le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune tatouée attacha le suspect et les policières se dirigèrent vers Hannah et Tanya. Elles leurs tendirent les mains pour les aider à se relever et soutinrent la blessé qui était mal en point.  
-Jane, Tasha, les appela Kurt.  
-Par ici. On a besoin d'une ambulance, Tanya est blessée, répondit-elle à son petit ami. Des agents accoururent. Pendant que l'équipe s'occupa d'arrêter Harry Andrews, le policier vint à la rencontre de ses collègues et souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
-L'ambulance est en bas. Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara-t-il.  
-Je veux l'accompagner, s'empressa de dire Hannah. Weller la regarda en s'apprêtant à refuser.  
-Je peux y aller avec elles. De toute façon elle doit être examiné pour les contrôles de routine, anticipa Zapata touchée par la loyauté de la jeune fille.  
-Allez-y. Je vais dire à Reade et ses parents de vous rejoindre là-bas, se résigna-t-il sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre sa collègue quand elle était aussi déterminée.

Les trois jeunes femmes montèrent donc dans l'ambulance et partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet Hannah fondit en larme.  
-Hey ça va aller ? Demanda Tasha inquiète. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente et lui frotta le dos pour essayer de la calmer.  
-Oui c'est juste que j'aie eu tellement peur. J'ai cru que je ne reverrais jamais mes parents, mon frère et mes amies. Je savais qu'Edgar ferait tout pour me retrouver mais ce type était tellement imprévisible. J'ai cru qu'il allait.  
La jeune fille sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Zapata passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'amena vers elle pour la consoler.  
-Aller respire. C'est fini maintenant. On les a arrêtés tous les deux et ils ne feront plus jamais de mal, annonça la brune en faisant tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'apaiser.  
-Vraiment ? S'enquit l'afro américaine en se calmant un peu.  
-Vraiment. Hannah, il y a une question que je dois te poser. Est-ce qu'un de ces hommes vous a fait du mal ? Questionna la brune difficilement.  
-Si la question c'est est-ce qu'il nous a violé la réponse et non. Il l'aurait probablement fait si vous n'étiez pas arrivé mais il n'en a pas eu le temps, répondit l'adolescente soulagée.  
-Ça va aller d'accord. Tanya va s'en sortir et vous avez toutes les deux rentrer chez vous, affirma Tasha.  
-Vous croyez ? Mais comment on va pouvoir reprendre nos vies comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et Carole, Emily, Emerson et Kamran comment vont-elles pouvoir s'en sortir ? L'interrogea Hannah.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce type d'événement ça te change à jamais. Tu grandis et tu t'endurcis mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être heureuse, loin de là, affirma la policière.  
-Comment vous pouvez en être si sûre ? Je veux dire moi ça ira avec le temps et puis je peux compter sur ma famille mais Tanya elle n'a personne, déclara Hannah.  
-Avec le temps j'ai appris que rien n'était impossible et _puis_ tu es là pour elle non ?  
-C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital puis Tanya fut emmenée au bloc après que le médecin ait confirmé qu'elle allait s'en sortir. La sœur de Reade fut emmenée par une infirmière pour être examinée. Zapata l'a regarda partir en se disant que la jeune fille était incroyablement forte. Elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas été abusées. Ça aurait détruit ces pauvres filles et personne ne peut complètement se remettre d'une chose pareille. Elle le savait par expérience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: L'hôpital.**

Edgar et ses parents arrivèrent à l'hôpital vingt minutes après les trois femmes. Ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'accueil pour avoir un numéro de chambre puis ils retrouvèrent Zapata dans la salle d'attente juste devant. Quand Reade la vie saine et sauve, il ressenti un extrême soulagement. Le jeune homme avait été tellement heureux quand il avait appris qu' Hannah était indemne. Seulement quand Patterson lui a raconté que sa coéquipière avait été malmené par leur suspect son cœur s'était serré tellement fort qu'il avait failli en être malade. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la jolie brune et l'enlaça tendrement. D'abord surprise elle se laissa aller et profita du moment. Il avait placé ses mains dans le dos de son amie et sa tête au creux de son cou. Ainsi il pouvait respirer son parfum et caresser ses cheveux. L'hispanique avait les bras autours de son cou et sa tête contre son torse. Le souffle de son partenaire contre sa peau lui procurait de doux frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. En quelques secondes ils étaient rentrés dans un monde de douceur et de volupté qui apaisait toutes leurs angoisses et leurs peurs. Les deux amis restèrent dans leur bulle pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard attendri de Peter et Elizabeth.

-Comment vont les filles? Interrogea Edgar en s'écartant.  
-Hannah va bien. Elle est choquée et déshydratée mais ça va. Le médecin a décidé de la garder pour la nuit par précaution. Elle m'a assuré qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient été abusé et je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. En revanche Tanya est un peu plus amochée. Elle a été tabassée et a une lacération profonde au niveau de la jambe. Les médecins disent qu'elle s'en sortira mais ils restent prudents car elle a développé une infection. Le docteur Cahill était là à notre arrivée et ta sœur est en train de lui parler.  
-Et toi tu vas bien ? Demanda Reade inquiet. Ça l'avait rendu fou de ne pas savoir comment elle allait.  
-Absolument, en dehors de quelques bleues et cette entaille tout va bien, déclara Zapata en montrant sa main bandée. Elle avait gagné cette blessure en récupérant le couteau de son agresseur.  
-Combien de point ?  
-Aucun, le médecin a dit que c'était superficiel  
-Tant mieux alors, répondit le jeune homme soulagé.  
-Hannah est prête à vous voir. Elle aimerait aussi que vous veniez agent Zapata, déclara la psychologue en sortant de la pièce. Les quatre adultes entrèrent et purent voir l'adolescente sur son lit d'hôpital.  
-Oh ma chérie, souffla la mère de famille en serrant sa fille dans c'est bras.  
-Maman, pleura l'adolescente. Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes pendant que Tasha et le docteur Cahill les regardaient faire, touchées par ses retrouvailles.  
-Vous avez fait beaucoup pour toute cette famille, annonça le médecin à la jeune femme.  
-Je n'ai rien fait de plus que mon travail, répondit-elle.  
-C'est faux et vous le savez.

La policière sourit sachant que son interlocutrice avait raison. Elle s'était impliquée personnellement dans cette affaire pour bien des raisons. Ses sentiments pour Reade et son passé avaient fait que cette enquête l'avait beaucoup touché.  
-Je savais que tu me retrouverais, avoua Hannah à son frère.  
-Je n'aurais jamais abandonné mais tu sais je n'étais pas tout seul. J'ai reçu un sacré coup de main, poursuivit Edgar.  
-J'ai cru comprendre d'ailleurs je voulais vous remercier comme il se doit agent Zapata. Avec vos collègues vous nous avez sauvées.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est tout à fait normal, répondit-elle.  
-Ne soit pas modeste tout ça c'est grâce à l'équipe,grâce à toi, rétorqua immédiatement Edgar. La jeune femme sourit et baissa la tête en rougissant.  
-Oui c'est vrai sans vous tous Hannah ne serait peut-être pas saine et sauve. En parlant d'aide nous avons également reçu celle de tes amis. Ils étaient extrêmement inquiets pour toi, avoua Peter.  
-Vraiment ? Demanda l'adolescente surprise.  
-Vraiment, d'ailleurs on te doit des excuses pour ne pas les avoirs accepté plus tôt. Ce sont des personnes incroyables, admit Elizabeth.  
-Nous les avons tenus au courant et dès que tu seras prête ils seront ravis de venir te voir, ajouta le mari.  
-Ça me touche et je leur enverrais un message demain matin pour les remercier et leur donner des nouvelles. Je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir.  
-C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu, encouragea sa mère compréhensive.  
-Je vais vous laisser. Hannah je suis ravie que tu ailles bien et surtout si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas à venir à l'association. Mon bureau te sera ouvert, déclara la psychologue.  
-Merci docteur Cahill, répondit la famille Reade.

-Je vais en faire de même. Weller attend mon rapport et la journée été longue, annonça Tasha.  
-Votre équipe est là ? Questionna Hannah.  
-Oui ils sont dans le hall. Kurt a insisté pour que Jane se fasse examinée par un médecin même si elle va parfaitement bien et Patterson est venu pour prendre des nouvelles, répondit la brune.  
-Vous pourriez leur demander de venir ? J'aimerais les remercier dès maintenant.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Zapata avant d'aller prévenir ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint en leur compagnie.  
-D'après ce que m'a dit mon frère grâce à vous que Tanya et moi on s'en ait sorti. Je sais aussi que cette équipe est comme une deuxième famille pour lui. C'est en partie grâce à vous qu'il nous revient entier malgré les dangers de votre métier alors merci.  
-Comme vous l'avez dit nous sommes une famille alors c'est tout à fait normal. Dans tous les cas nous sommes ravis de voir que vous allez bien, déclara Kurt.  
-S'il vous plaît tutoyez moi parce que là j'ai franchement l'impression d'avoir 250 ans, rétorqua l'adolescente. Tout le monde rit devant cette spontanéité. Même si l'enlèvement l'avait beaucoup affecté la jeune fille avait l'air assez forte et suffisamment entourée pour s'en remettre complètement et assez rapidement. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes quand Hannah posa une question qui l'obsédait.  
-Frangin je peux te demander comment tu as décodé mes carnets ?  
-En faite ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait mais Patterson avec l'aide de Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina.  
-Je suis impressionnée. Ed' m'a dit que vous étiez doué mais à ce point. Ça m'a pris du temps de mettre au point un tel système.  
-J'imagine, ce codage est absolument incroyable. Je suis vraiment stupéfaite.

Elles se mirent à parler informatique et Tasha se joignis à elles. Les trois jeunes femmes partirent dans une grande discussion ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Hannah. C'était un domaine qu'elle connaissait et qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité. De plus ça avait bien fait rire l'équipe. Edgar ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le fait que sa sœur et ses amies étaient vraiment faites pour s'entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille se mit à bailler et tout le monde en conclu que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos. L'équipe parti régler les dernières formalités dans l'intention de tous rentrer chez eux. Elizabeth et Peter décidèrent de rester auprès de leur enfant pour la nuit mais l'adolescente avait bien vu que son frère était à bout de nerf. Elle essaya de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui.  
-Tu devrais rentrer aussi tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi, déclara-t-elle.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Certaine je suis entre de bonnes mains avec papa et maman. De plus je vais probablement passer les dix prochaines heures à dormir comme une marmotte alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, manger un morceau, prendre une douche et dormir. Sans blague tu as vraiment l'air mal en point.  
-C'est gentil sœurette je te remercie du compliment, répondit-il en riant.  
-Aller files maintenant. J'ai envie de dormir et toi tu en as besoin, ordonna Hannah avec humour.  
-Ça marche. Hannah est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Reade inquiet.  
-Je m'en remettrais ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait mais la jeune femme avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour faire le point. Puis elle était vraiment inquiète car il avait l'air au trente sixième dessous. L'adolescente sourie quand elle vit Edgar parler avec sa coéquipière à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait quelqu'un de bien sûr qui compter.

-Je te raccompagne, proposa le policier à sa partenaire quand il la rencontra à l'accueil de l'hôpital en train de signer ses papiers de sortis.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit-elle touchée.  
-Ça serait avec plaisir, continua le jeune homme en voulant réellement prendre soin de son amie.  
-Dans ce cas, sourie-t-elle. Il lui fit signe de le suivre puis posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Ils se rendirent à la voiture du jeune homme plus proche que jamais en se disant que les choses étaient vraiment en train de changer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Merci pour tout.**

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tasha sur le trajet jusqu'à son appartement.  
-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je suis vraiment heureux que l'on ait retrouvé Hannah mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Même s'ils n'ont pas abusé d'elle on ne peut pas vivre une épreuve pareille et s'en sortir indemne. Tout à l'heure elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais elle n'allait pas si bien. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à voir quand elle fait semblant, annonça-t-il inquiet.  
-C'est normal et il va sans doute lui falloir du temps avant qu'elle accepte d'en parler mais ta sœur a une famille qui l'aime, des amis sur qui compter et un accompagnement psychologique adapté alors elle s'en remettra. Hannah est forte, répondit-elle en se voulant rassurante.  
-Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver les mots ? L'interrogea Reade en souriant.  
-Je te connais c'est tout. Tu sais quand nous étions dans l'ambulance elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que tu la retrouverais. Malgré la situation elle n'a jamais perdu espoir. C'est une battante alors ça sera peut-être un peu dure au début mais elle n'est pas toute seule. Je suis convaincu que tout ira bien pour elle, continua Zapata.  
-Hannah est forte et obstinée, elle l'a toujours été.  
-D'après ce que j'ai vu c'est de famille. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, de vraies têtes de mules, rétorqua la brune en blaguant pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Alors là c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de l'infirmerie parce que dans le genre obstiné tu bas des records, plaisanta Edgar. Ils se mirent à rire pendant un moment puis après s'être calmé ils recommencèrent à discuter. Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme.  
-Un verre ça te dis ? Personnellement j'en aurais bien besoin après cette longue journée, déclara Tasha.  
-C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas de refus mais il est plus de trois heure du matin et la journée a été longue, tu dois avoir envie de dormir, fit remarquer le brun soucieux du bienêtre de sa coéquipière.  
-J'ai encore l'adrénaline de l'opération alors je ne vais pas dormir avant un moment et Weller nous a donné la semaine. J'aurais largement le temps de me reposer plus tard. De plus je ne vais quand même pas boire seule, rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant touchée par son inquiétude.  
-Dans ce cas je ne serais pas contre une bière.  
-Va pour une bière.

Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et montèrent à l'appartement. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Ils discutèrent joyeusement. Reade en vint même à raconter à son amie quelques-uns de ses souvenirs avec sa sœur.  
-Non arrête tu vas me dire qu'à cinq ans elle t'aidait à faire le mur, rit la brune.  
-Je te jure en deux minutes elle arrivait à détourner l'attention nos parents. Elle pourrait faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.  
-C'est bien d'avoir d'aussi bon souvenir de famille, admit Tasha avec regret.  
-Ça ne se passait pas bien avec tes frères ? Questionna Edgar intrigué. Il ne savait rien du passé de sa partenaire même s'il se doutait que son enfance n'avait pas été rose. Il avait déjà eu des soupçons et ils s'étaient renforcés au vue du comportement qu'elle avait adopté dans certaines enquêtes.  
-On s'entendait bien seulement tous ce qui comptaient à l'époque c'étaient de trouver assez d'argent pour manger tout en essayant d'échapper aux différents hommes que notre mère ramenait à la maison. Ce n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Alors on n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser, avoua difficilement Natasha. La jeune femme n'aimait pas parler de son enfance mais elle avait une totale confiance en Edgar. Il avait le don de la faire se sentir en sécurité ce qui était une chose rare.  
-Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû en parler, s'excusa-t-il peiné pour son amie.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ça va. C'était très dur mais tout ça c'est du passé, une autre vie.  
-Le truc c'est que tout à l'heure dans le couloir tu avais l'air beaucoup plus affectée que d'habitude. Enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si un jour tu as besoins de parler je suis là.  
-Je sais. Comme je te l'ai dit Hannah est entourée elle s'en remettra mais Tanya et Carole n'ont personne sur qui compter et après avoir vécu l'enfer elles vont devoir se reconstruire et continuer à se battre toutes seules. C'est déjà tellement dur de faire face à un tel traumatisme mais en plus avoir à le faire seule c'est horrible, déclara l'hispanique. Reade sentait que même si s'était difficile pour elle, sa partenaire avait besoin de parler. En temps normal ce genre d'enquête est éprouvant pour tout le monde mais quand ça a un lien avec un traumatisme personnel c'est encore pire.

-Je sais de quoi tu parles. Peut-être que je fais erreur mais j'ai l'impression que tu parles d'expérience. En tout cas au risque de me répéter je suis là si tu as besoin, poursuivit Edgar en lui montrant bien qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui raconter quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu as parlé aux filles ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se demandant comment il pouvait être au courant.  
-Non je te connais c'est tout, répondit-il comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.  
-Ça c'est sûr. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Après l'affaire sur le trafic de femme l'année dernière on est allé boire un verre et au fil de la soirée on s'est confié les unes aux autres et nous avons parlé de nos passé respectifs.  
-Ça fait du bien parfois. Surtout près une enquête pareille. Enfin ces monstres en prison.  
-Il y en a encore tellement en liberté. Les trois quarts de mes beaux pères prenaient ma mère pour un punchingball. Seulement il y en a un à qui elle n'a pas suffi alors il s'en est pris à moi. Je sais très bien que cet homme était le seul responsable. On était seuls dans l'appartement et je n'avais que quatorze ans. Le plus dure c'est que lorsque j'en ai parlé à ma mère elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle a dit que je l'avais provoqué et que j'étais une traînée. Je l'ai toujours détesté d'avoir pensé ça. J'étais sa fille et elle l'a approuvé. Je n'ai jamais compris comment une mère pouvait faire ça à son enfant, avoua Tasha difficilement.  
-C'est vraiment horrible. Qu'as-tu fait après ça ? Demanda Reade. Il savait par expérience que ça fait un bien fou de savoir que quelqu'un comprend. Quelqu'un dont vous êtes aussi proche que le sont deux coéquipiers.  
-Je suis partie. J'ai préparé un sac d'affaire, dit au revoir à mes frères en leur promettant de revenir les chercher le plus vite possible et je suis partie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'étais complètement anéanti donc j'ai erré dans toute la ville en dormant dans la rue. Ma grand-mère m'a retrouvé dans mon parc préférée au bout de trois jours et elle m'a ramené chez elle. Mes frères l'avaient appelé pour lui dire que j'avais fugué et elle était partie à ma recherche. Elle m'a fait manger, donné des vêtements propres, fait prendre une douche et encouragé à dormir. Seulement je me suis réveillée deux heures plus tard après un violent cauchemar. C'est là qu'elle s'est décidée à me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui ai tout raconté et elle a été horrifiée. Elle m'a dit d'aller porter plainte pour qu'il soit puni et qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Quand il a fait des aveux ma mère s'est excusée en me promettant monde et merveille. Seulement elle était complètement droguée et je savais que rien ne changerait. Ma grand-mère a demandé notre garde exclusive et on est tous les trois allés vivre chez elle. Même après qu'il ait été condamné je n'allais pas mieux alors elle m'a soutenu et m'a encouragé à aller dans un groupe de soutient pour parler avec des personnes qui seraient capable de comprendre. Petit à petit je m'en suis remise mais je sais que sans elle je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, avoua Tasha comme libérer d'un poids. Ses collègues en savaient très peu sur son enfance malgré leur discussion. Les seules au courant de tout étaient sa grand-mère, sa psychologue, les policiers chargés de l'enquête et maintenant Edgar. La jeune femme se sentait extrêmement soulagée de s'être confiée à son ami, elle ne voulait avoir aucun secret pour Reade comme lui n'en avait pas pour elle.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé je ne savais pas.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis sincère quand je te dis que tout ça c'est du passé. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui est arrivé et ça fera toujours partit de moi mais c'était il y a longtemps. C'est pour ça que je t'ai encouragé à parler à Sun après l'affaire Jones. Pour pouvoir avancer et guérir il faut en avoir l'occasion. On me l'a donné et même si peu de monde est au courant j'arrive à t'en parler et te dire que ça va sans que ce soit un mensonge, l'interrompit Zapata.  
-Ta grand-mère a vraiment l'air d'être une femme incroyable, répondit Edgar touché qu'elle ait une telle confiance en lui.  
-Oh elle l'est. J'aimerais te la présenter un jour, avoua-t-elle incertaine.  
-J'en serais honoré, rétorqua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils étaient émotionnellement plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. L'hispanique avait eu du mal à raconter cette histoire mais elle savait que c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir fait. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi mais elle l'avait senti. Le policier était triste que sa partenaire ait eu à vivre une telle épreuve mais il était admiratif devant une force de caractère comme la sienne. Les deux partenaires continuèrent de discuter de leurs bons souvenirs d'enfance pendant une bonne heure puis la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et Edgar décida de rentrer chez lui. Tasha le raccompagna à la porte.

-Encore une fois merci pour tout. Sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, avoua-t-il. Ne voulant pas la laisser répondre le jeune homme la salua.

Juste avant de partir il fut pris d'une envie et lui vola un baiser. Ce fut tendre et délicat. Il avait glissé une main derrière sa nuque pendant que l'autre en profitait pour caresser la soyeuse chevelure brune de son amie. Ça ne dura que quelques dizaines de secondes au grand damne des deux partenaires mais ça leur fit tellement d'effet qu'ils en furent retournés.

Quand ce fut terminé Reade lui murmura amoureusement un _« au revoir princesse »_ à l'oreille et rentra chez lui en souriant. Elle avait répondu à son baiser, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni où ça les mènerait mais il savait que c'était une bonne chose. Zapata, quant à elle, alla se coucher troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme avait vraiment envie de laisser parler ses sentiments pour Edgar. Seulement elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient vraiment réciproques ou si son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion. La brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être effrayé à l'idée de souffrir. Enfin seul le temps pourra confirmer les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard et pour une fois elle comptait bien le laisser faire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Le réveil.**

Hannah s'était réveillée vers dix heure du matin. La jeune fille avait réussi à dormir convenablement même si elle avait fait un cauchemar en fin de nuit. Elle savait que c'était normal et qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour gérer ses angoisses. L'adolescente sourie quand elle tourna la tête et vit ses parents assoupis à ses côtés. La veille elle avait senti que quelque chose avait changé en bien. Elle savait qu'ils devraient tous les trois avoir une longue discussion pour mettre leurs problèmes de communication à plat et essayer d'avancer mais elle avait le sentiment que tout aller s'arranger. Discrètement Hannah attrapa son téléphone portable et entreprit d'envoyer un message à ses amis. Elle leur demanda s'ils pouvaient venir en fin de matinée. Ils lui répondirent tous positivement dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur car l'adolescente avait vraiment envie de les voir. Ils lui avaient énormément manqué. La jeune fille se dit également que dès que ses parents seraient réveillés elle leur demanderait de si elle pouvait aller voir Tanya. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé sa camarade était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tanya était gentille, douce, intelligente et mature. Les deux jeunes filles avaient discuté pendant que leurs ravisseurs étaient absents et s'étaient découvert certains points communs. Elles avaient tissé des liens particuliers et étaient devenues amies. Hannah avait également découvert la situation familiale de Tanya et elle avait été choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné. L'adolescente avait compris certaines choses durant sa courte captivité et elle était bien décidée à changer des choses dans sa vie.

Notamment dans sa relation avec ses parents. Elle les regarda dormir en pensant que malgré tous leurs conflits et leurs incapacités mutuelles à communiquer ils s'aimaient vraiment. La jeune fille vit que sa mère était en train de se réveiller.  
-Bonjours ma chérie. Es-tu réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda Elizabeth en se levant du canapé mit à leur disposition pour aller s'asseoir près de sa fille.  
-Quelques minutes seulement. J'étais en train de faire le point, avoua Hannah à sa mère.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Sincèrement c'est un peu le bazar dans ma tête. Je suis heureuse que tout ça soit finit mais j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Je sais qu'il va falloir du temps avant que je n'aille plus peur. En plus je suis inquiète pour Tanya parce qu'en plus de sa convalescence elle a beaucoup de problème dans sa famille, de vrais problèmes. Ces deux derniers jours m'ont fait comprendre certaines choses mais je ne sais pas comment prendre tout ça enfin bref voilà quoi. C'est le bazar, débita d'une seule traite la jeune fille.  
-C'est normal mon ange, répondit Peter qui avait été réveillé par les mouvements de sa femme.  
-Ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu vas te reposer et moi je vais aller voir une infirmière pour me renseigner au sujet de ton amie. Avec un peu de chance tu pourras aller la voir, poursuivit Liz.  
-Merci maman, au faite j'ai dit à Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina qu'ils pouvaient venir en fin de matinée. J'avais très envie de les voir.  
-Il n'y a pas de problème. Ecoute chérie avec ta mère on s'est rendu compte que nous avions fait pas mal d'erreur avec toi. L'une d'elle est que nous avons _mal_ jugés tes amis mais on est bien décidé à ce que ça change. Une fois que l'on sera rentrée à la maison et que tu te sentiras prête il faudra que l'on ait une discussion en famille, répondit le père.  
-C'est une excellente idée, termina l'adolescente émue. Les trois se sourirent puis Elizabeth partit prendre des nouvelles de Tanya. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Elle est réveillée et va bien. Sa tante était avec elle. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles seraient ravies de te voir. J'ai parlé aux infirmières ça ne les dérange pas mais le protocole veut que tu te déplaces en fauteuil roulant. Hanna acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la chambre de la blessée. Les adultes sortirent dans le but de laisser un peu d'intimité aux adolescentes.  
-Comment tu vas ? Questionna la jeune fille en s'approchant du lit de son amie.  
-Mieux, les médecins on dit que ma convalescence serait courte et que je récupèrerais toute ma mobilité.  
-Et pour le reste t'arrive à gérer ?  
-Ça va. J'ai connu mieux mais je m'en remettrais. En plus ma tante m'a déjà pris rendez-vous avec une de ses amies psychologue. Je crois que quelques séances ne feront pas de mal.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Pour ta mère, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Elle n'est pas venue mais bon je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne. Enfin on a discuté et ma tante m'a proposé de venir vivre chez elle. Je pense que je vais accepter  
-Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution alors je suis heureuse pour toi.  
-Toi tu tiens le coup ?  
-Ça va. J'ai discuté avec ma famille et aussi avec ma psy. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps mais ça ira.  
-C'est le principal. Le plus dure ça va être de retourner au lycée. Avec les lettres et l'impression constante d'être épiée je ne sais pas comment je vais encore pouvoir me sentir en sécurité. De plus je vais devoir gérer les questions des parasites. Tu as de la chance, tu n'es peut être pas populaire mais tu as une famille et de vrais amis qui seront toujours là pour toi, avoua Tanya.  
-C'est vrai mais toi aussi des gens tiennent à toi. Peut-être pas toute l'équipe des pompon girls et celle de basket mais Amélia, Matthew, Lucas et Olivia, ce sont de vrais amis.  
-Tu as raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce malade nous ait suivit jusqu'à chez toi et nous ait attaqué dans ta chambre. Dire que si tu étais moins clairvoyante et que tu ne m'avais pas trouvé en train de pleurer dans les vestiaires tu n'aurais jamais été embarqué dans tout ça. Je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Le seul responsable c'est ce fou. C'est triste à dire mais ça va être dur pour les autres aussi parce que on a été les plus épargnés par ces malades et pourtant ils ne nous ont pas fait de cadeaux.  
-C'est clair.  
-Mon frère m'a dit qu'ils allaient mettre en place une cellule d'aide psychologique avec des médecins du FBI et le conseiller d'orientation.  
-C'est une bonne chose. Au faite ton frère et ses amis ont l'air cool.  
-Ils le sont. Les deux jeunes filles entendirent frapper à la porte et les trois adultes entrèrent.  
-Désolé de vous dérangez mais Tanya doit aller faire un scan de contrôle, annonça sa tante Mary.  
-Bien sûr je comprends. On se verra plus tard et puis tu as mon numéro maintenant.  
-Hanna je voulais te remercier de vives voix. Ma nièce m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour elle et ça me touche.  
-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Mary serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et elle accompagna sa nièce au scanner pendant qu'Hannah et ses parents retournés dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent un moment puis des visiteurs arrivèrent.  
-On peut entrer ? Demanda la bande d'adolescent.  
-Bien sûr, ça fait tellement de bien de vous voir, déclara l'adolescente en étreignant tous ses amis. Ils se saluèrent tous et discutèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur ravis de s'être enfin retrouvés.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Les retrouvailles.**

Il était environ quatre heure de l'après-midi et le groupe d'ami ainsi qu'Elizabeth et Peter discutaient depuis un long moment déjà.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que monsieur Andrews est un tel monstre. Je veux dire je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre mais étant donné qu'on l'est aussi je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier apparence mais là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, déclara Marina.  
-Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il m'est arrivé de discuter de littérature et d'art avec lui pendant des heures et jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer avant de parler avec les autres filles, poursuivit Hannah.  
-C'est super flippant, rétorqua Tyler.  
-Tu l'as dit, s'exclamèrent tous les autres d'une seule voix.  
-Enfin bref le principal c'est que vous soyez saines et sauves et que ces malades soient en prison, admit Elena.  
-C'est clair on a eu la peur de notre vie, acquiesça Tyler en prenant la main de son amie. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent timidement.  
-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Tanya ? Demanda Nathan.  
-Je l'ai vu ce matin. Son infection est enrayée et elle n'a pas de lésion sérieuse à la jambe. Elle aura besoin d'un peu de temps mais elle s'en remettra. Vous savez on s'est trompé sur elle. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et contrairement à ce que l'on avait pu penser elle n'a pas la vie facile, avoua l'adolescente.  
-Nous sommes au courant. Il faut croire que nous aussi nous avons tendance à juger les gens, répondit Ivy.  
-Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait, commentèrent les parents d'Edgar et Hannah en faisant référence à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille.  
-C'est ça, dit Emily en souriant.  
-Non mais il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Vous avez tous été interverti avec des clones. Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous tolérez ? Questionna la jeune fille.  
-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous avons compris certaines choses, répondit Elizabeth.  
-Ok, c'est cool, conclu-t-elle perplexe mais heureuse. Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire de bon cœur devant la tête que faisait Hannah. Ils continuèrent de parler dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais ils furent rapidement calmés par Reade qui venait rendre visite à sa sœur.  
-Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, commenta-t-il ravi de voir sa sœur heureuse malgré le traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre.  
-Tu te joins à la fête frangin.  
-C'est avec plaisir sœurette. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?  
-Ça va, assura la jeune fille.  
-Vraiment ? Insista le jeune homme toujours aussi inquiet.  
-Vraiment, affirma-t-elle.  
-Alors c'est bien, acheva Edgar légèrement soulagé, voyant qu'elle ne mentait pas.  
-Oui je suis assez d'accord avec toi, rétorqua l'adolescente en riant.  
-Bon et bien à ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie. En revanche je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, fit remarquer l'agent du FBI de façon espiègle. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous une nouvelle fois.  
-Assurément une bonne, il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas perdu c'est mon appétit. De plus la nourriture ici est vraiment mauvaise, et encore je reste polie. Enfin bref j'ai faim, annonça-t-elle.  
-Comme c'est étonnant, répondirent-ils en souriant.  
-Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle. Etant donné que je ne peux pas bouger ça ne dit pas quelqu'un d'aller me chercher un truc potable à manger, implora-t-elle affamée.  
-Pas besoin de demander ma belle, déclara Marina en sortant une énorme boîte de cookies de son sac.  
-C'est de la part de nos mères. La mienne sait par son travail que la nourriture dans les hôpitaux n'est vraiment pas bonne alors elle a appelé les autres pour te cuisiner tout ça. Elles te souhaitent un bon rétablissement, compléta Elena.  
-Vous remercierez vos parents c'est vraiment adorable. En plus les gâteaux de Martha sont …  
-Une tuerie, l'interrompit Nathan connaissant parfaitement le gout délicieux des pâtisseries de sa mère.  
-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Leur conversation fut une nouvelle fois stoppée par un autre visiteur qui frappa à la porte. Ils purent constater que cette fois ci c'était Tasha qui venait prendre des nouvelles.  
-Bonjours tout le monde, salua la jeune femme surprise.  
-Oui à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc, avoua Reade en allant saluer sa partenaire. Une gêne était perceptible entre les deux amis en raison du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et ne savaient pas ce que l'autre pensait. C'est exactement ce qui rendait les choses bizarres.  
-Nous sommes ravis que vous vous joigniez à nous Tasha. Après tout plus on est de fou plus on rit, poursuivit Liz heureuse de voir la jeune femme.  
-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne reste pas je dois me rendre chez mon frère. Je passais juste déposer ça. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le récupérer, annonça la brune en s'adressant à Hannah. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pochette qui contenait le collier de la jeune fille.  
-Mon pendentif c'est vraiment adorable, remercia l'adolescente profondément touchée de récupérer ce bijou auquel elle tenait tant.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi ça me fait plaisir.  
-Ce n'est pas censé être une pièce à conviction ? Demanda Peter.  
-J'ai vu avec l'agent Weller ils ne vont garder que les carnets et la tablette cassée avec les empreintes d'Andrews. Les agents qui surveillaient votre maison ont déposé le reste avant de s'en aller. Patterson m'a également assuré qu'elle te transmettrait toutes les données de la tablette si tu en a besoin, assura Zapata.  
-C'est vraiment très gentil, répondit Reade en observant tendrement sa meilleure amie. L'intensité de son regard troubla la jeune femme qui lui sourit gênée.  
-Je vais devoir vous laisser. Rétablie toi bien surtout, déclara l'hispanique.  
-Merci pour tout agent Zapata, pardon Tasha, se reprit l'adolescente. L'agent du FBI salua le reste des personnes présentes et partit.

Hannah sourie à son frère. Elle avait remarqué le manège des deux coéquipiers et elle avait envie de s'en mêler.  
-Toi et moi frangin il va vraiment falloir qu'on discute, annonça-t-elle à Edgar avec un regard plein de sous-entendu ce qui amusa toute l'assemblée.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Edgar en vain. Il savait bien que sa sœur percevait presque tout et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui cacher ses sentiments pour Tasha.  
-On y croit, termina la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux. Décidément ces retrouvailles étaient pleines de surprises. Elle avait vraiment hâte de sortir pour jouer les détectives et mettre au point un plan pour donner un coup de pouce à son frère. Ça l'aiderait à se distraire et elle adorait vraiment jouer au cupidon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: La sortie.**

Les six adolescents étaient repartis depuis environ deux heures. Peter et Elizabeth avaient insisté pour les raccompagner jusqu'aux voitures de leurs parents. Ce qu'Hannah avait trouvé vraiment très étrange. L'adolescente se doutait que ses parents manigançaient quelques choses avec l'aide de ses amis mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir car ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas faire quelques choses qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Depuis plusieurs heures la jeune fille n'était plus qu'avec des parents et son frère dans cette grande chambre d'hôpital et elle s'ennuyait. L'adolescente avait hâte de sortir, de rentrer chez elle pour avoir des occupations plus enrichissantes que de regarder de la mauvaise téléréalité et de battre son père aux échecs. Son vœu se réalisa rapidement puisque vers sept heures du soir une infirmière vint la voir et lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle.

-Enfin je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre, déclara Hannah soulagée.  
-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir les hôpitaux en horreur, remarqua Reade en riant.  
-Personne n'aime les hôpitaux surtout les patients, répondit l'adolescente.  
-Oui enfin ton frère bas des records. Grâce à sa coéquipière nous avons appris deux ou trois trucs que tu serais ravie de connaître, poursuivit Peter.  
-Alors là tu m'intéresses. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pleins d'anecdotes très drôle à nous raconter, rétorqua l'afro américaine espiègle.  
-Ni penses même pas tu ne sauras rien. Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires de toute manière, l'arrêta Edgar catégorique.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, râla-t-elle joyeusement.  
-Je sais, se moqua le jeune homme. Lui et son père partirent chercher les voitures pendant qu'Hannah finissait de se préparer et que sa mère rangeait ses affaires. Elles profitèrent de l'absence des garçons pour discuter seule à seule. Ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment fait.  
-Tasha a vraiment l'air cool, fit-elle observer à sa mère.  
-Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi mais tu as raisons. C'est une jeune femme vraiment sympathique, confirma Liz.  
-Rassures-moi leur petit manège de tout à l'heure ce n'était pas dans ma tête ? Demanda la jeune fille incertaine. L'adolescente avait eu par le passé quelques difficultés à analyser les comportements humains et ça l'avait rendu méfiante envers ses propres intuitions.  
-Non ça ne l'était absolument pas. Je pense que ton frère tient beaucoup à elle et que c'est réciproque. En revanche je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux aussi gênés, répondit la mère de famille.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble alors qu'ils s'aiment, interrogea Hannah intrigué.  
-Tu sais ma chérie l'amour c'est quelque chose de très compliqué. Il a probablement peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Je l'ai vu agir, s'il la perdait ça le briserait. De plus d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre la pauvre a eu une enfance vraiment difficile. Ils ont tous les deux trop peur de souffrir.  
-C'est assez logique quand on y réfléchit. Enfin ils me font de la peine parce qu'ils ont vraiment l'air amoureux. Je trouve dommage de laisser les souffrances du passé influencer l'avenir.  
-Je me trompe ou tu vas t'en mêler ?  
-Je vais peut-être essayé de le secouer. Ed' a trouvé quelqu'un de bien et il mérite d'être enfin heureux. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout gâcher sans rien faire pour l'aider, assura sa sœur.  
-C'est une bonne chose. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'aider c'est toi. Il t'écoutera et vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. Nous avons fait des erreurs avec ton père mais je te promets que les choses vont changer. Elizabeth s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.  
-J'avais compris, sourie l'adolescente.  
-Tu comprends toujours tout.  
-Oh non c'est loin d'être le cas. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, finirent la valise, allèrent à la voiture puis rentrèrent chez elles en compagnie de Peter et Edgar. En rentrant l'adolescente ressentit un sentiment de sécurité. Elle était enfin à la maison. L'adolescente monta dans sa chambre et eue la surprise de voir qu'elle avait été rangé et décoré d'objets et photos en tout genre.  
-Comment vous avez fait ça ? Interrogea Hannah surprise et heureuse.  
-Après leurs visites tes amis sont venus ranger. Ils ont tous remis à sa place et ajouter quelques décorations. Ça te fait plaisir ? Questionna sa mère.  
-J'adore, c'est magnifique, déclara-t-elle émue par tant d'attention.  
-On a su qu'il était rentré dans la maison, dans ta chambre alors nous nous sommes dit qu'un petit changement de décors ne serait pas du luxe.  
-C'est très gentil et j'adore mais tu sais ça ne changera rien. C'est ma chambre et je m'y sentirais toujours en sécurité. En revanche il va me falloir un peu de temps avant d'arrêter de me méfier de tous les inconnus que je croise. Enfin je suppose que je vais avoir besoin de quelques séances avec le docteur Cahill avant de reprendre une vie ordinaire, avoua la jeune fille.  
-C'est normal après ce que tu viens de vivre mais tu n'es pas toute seule et surtout tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, assura Reade.  
-Je sais et j'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.  
-Et tu en auras autant que nécessaire, termina Peter.  
-Ça vous dérangerez de me laisser un peu seule ? J'aimerais me reposer avant le dîner.

-Absolument pas on va descendre préparer à manger et tu nous rejoins quand tu veux, répondit la mère.  
 _-Attend rassure moi quand tu dis « on » c'est toi parce que si tu laisses Edgar et papa cuisiner moi je commande une pizza,_ blagua l'adolescente gentiment comme pour leur montrer qu'elle allait bien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations pendant une heure ou deux et dinèrent tous ensemble. Maintenant qu'Hannah était sauvée toute la famille Reade était prête à retrouver une vie normale. Ça n'allait pas très facile mais ils étaient en famille et c'était le principal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Entre frère et sœur.**

Hannah était rentrée depuis presque quatre jours et se remettait de son enlèvement petit à petit. La jeune fille avait longuement parlé avec sa psychologue, son conseiller d'orientation, ses amis et sa famille. Son kidnapping lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses et avec leur aide elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. L'adolescente allait beaucoup mieux et comptait retourner en cour la semaine suivante. En attendant elle passait ses journées à l'institut avec ses amis ou auprès de ses parents avec qui elle rattrapait temps perdu. Ils apprenaient progressivement à communiquer et à se trouver des activités en communs pour passer sereinement du temps en famille. Hannah avait également pu profiter de la compagnie de son frère à qui Weller avait donné une semaine de congé à toute l'équipe. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'occuper de sa sœur.

Ce jour-là elle était sur son ordinateur en train de créer un nouveau programme dont elle avait eu l'idée quand Reade entra pour discuter.  
-Salut princesse comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.  
-Bien comme les cinquante-six fois _que_ tu me l'as demandé ces quatre derniers jours. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-N'exagères pas. Attend ne me dit pas que …  
-En effet j'ai compté, rétorqua l'adolescente malicieusement.  
-Je suis ton grand-frère c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter.  
-Je sais et je trouve ça adorable vraiment mais ces derniers jours j'ai plus parlé de mes états d'âmes que pendant mes seize premières années alors j'en ai un peu marre. Tu me connais je ne suis pas vraiment d'une nature loquace.  
-Vu comme ça je comprends que tu en ais un peu marre. Tu veux faire quoi alors ?  
-Si on parlait un peu de toi pour une fois, suggéra Hannah avec une idée derrière la tête.  
-Moi mais pourquoi ? Que veux-tu je te dise quoi ? Questionna Edgar intrigué par le comportement de sa sœur.  
-Bah je ne sais pas on discute souvent de ma vie et de mes problèmes mais rarement des tiens. Parles moi de ton travail ou de tes amis par exemple. Après tout je les ai enfin rencontrés, réagit la jeune fille.  
-Ils sont vraiment géniaux. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je pourrais toujours compter sur eux et que jamais ils ne me jugeront.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose avec Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina. Avec ta coéquipière comment ça se passe ? Vous aviez l'air très complice l'autre jour.  
-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, comprit-il connaissant parfaitement sa petite sœur.  
-Moi absolument pas,déclara-t-elle innocemment.  
-Hannah, je te vois arriver alors parle.  
-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être autoritaire quand tu t'y mets. Bon ok d'accord, il se passe quoi entre toi et ta partenaire ? Se résigna l'adolescente.  
-Pardon ? Lâcha Reade surpris.  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Vous étiez hyper gênés à l'hôpital et j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle.  
-Non, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Moi je te dis que si, s'obstina-t-elle.  
-Bon d'accord il se peut qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent mais c'est ma coéquipière et elle me considère uniquement comme son meilleur ami alors ça ne sert rien d'en parler.  
-J'ai vu comment Tasha te regardes et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas comme un ami.  
-Tu le penses vraiment? L'interrogea Edgar.  
-J'en suis certaine. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh que oui, elle est incroyable, vraiment merveilleuse.  
-C'est adorable et pourquoi étiez-vous si embarrassés à l'hôpital ?  
-L'autre soir quand tu m'as dit de rentrer je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. On a bu un verre, manger un morceau et beaucoup discuté. En repartant je l'ai embrassé.  
-Sérieux mais c'est génial. Qu'as-tu fait après ?  
-Je suis partit, avoua difficilement le policier, légèrement honteux.  
-Ed' je t'adore et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial mais là tu as agi comme un énorme crétin.  
-Je sais mais j'ai eu peur qu'elle me repousse comme la première fois.  
-Quelle première fois ?  
-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été blessé à la jambe il y a quelques mois.  
-Blessé, tu as carrément été pris dans une explosion et coincé sous les décombres d'un immeuble.  
-Oui enfin bref Tasha m'a raccompagné chez moi. On y a passé la soirée et de fil en aiguille je l'ai embrassé. Cette explosion m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il fallait profiter de la vie. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre avec des regrets et ça faisait un moment que j'avais des sentiments pour elle alors je me suis lancé. Seulement elle n'a pas réagi comme je l'espérais.  
-Comment a-t-elle réagi exactement ? Parce qu'à mon avis _c'est_ plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.  
-Elle m'a dit que nous n'étions qu'amis.  
-Oui mais Tasha t'a repoussé ou elle a attendu la fin du baiser ?  
-Après la fin du baiser, répondit Edgar intrigué par le comportement de sa sœur. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
-Combien de temps après ?  
-Environ quinze seconde pourquoi ? S'intrigua-t-il.  
-Et l'autre soir elle t'a rendu ton baiser ? Continua la jeune fille sans répondre.  
-Pas vraiment mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Tu sais Tasha est du genre fonceuse si elle avait voulu plus elle me l'aurait dit. Alors c'est quoi ces questions bizarres ?  
-Elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé n'est-ce pas ?  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-On a un peu discuté dans l'ambulance et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle parlait par expérience quand elle me disait que même si la douleur ne s'estompe pas avec le temps on peut vivre avec.  
-Elle a eu une enfance extrêmement difficile et puis l'équipe n'a pas été épargnée ces deux dernières années.  
-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas déclaré avant ton accident ?  
-J'avais peur de la perdre et de tout gâcher entre nous. Ça aurait été une trop grande souffrance et ça n'était pas envisageable. Ça ne l'ait toujours pas d'ailleurs.  
-Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle était peut être effrayée elle aussi.  
-Honnêtement non, Tasha est vraiment merveilleuse. Elle a ce truc spécial qui fait que quand elle est dans la pièce tous s'illuminent. Pourquoi elle sortirait avec un mec comme moi ?   
-Parce que t'es génial frangin, Maman m'a expliqué que c'était normal d'avoir peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime mais parfois prendre des risques ça vaut la peine. Tu as l'air tellement amoureux d'elle et elle a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi. Quand elle te regarde elle a des étincelles dans les yeux.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais tenter ma chance.  
-Je pense qu'il te reste quatre jours de congés pour réfléchir. De toute façon tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour le baiser alors autant lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment.  
-Tu peux me dire d'où tiens-tu cette sagesse ?  
-Aucune idée mais tous ce que je veux Edgar c'est que tu sois heureux.  
-Merci sœurette. Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir. Je veux juste trouver la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
-C'est tellement romantique _._ Laisse parler ton cœur tu la connais mieux que personne et puis si tu as un doute demande à ses amies.  
-Oh non si je parle à Jane et Patterson je vais en entendre parler pendant trente ans mais sinon c'est un bon conseil.  
-Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider mais c'est assez ironique. C'est moi qui t'aide à régler un problème relationnel. Tu aurais pensé ça possible ? L'interrogea Hannah en souriant.  
-Non c'est sûr, poursuivit Edgar le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller prendre l'air. Ça te dit de sortir  
-Pourquoi pas, Coney Island ça te tente ?  
-Comme au bon vieux temps, _super_ idée.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent à la fête foraine heureux et plus complices que jamais.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Changement de point de vue.**

Tasha avait passé les quatre derniers jours à se remémorer le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son partenaire ainsi que son comportement lors de sa visite à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir et elle ne savait pas ce que son coéquipier avait en tête. La jeune femme était complètement perdue, emmêlée dans une multitude de sentiment plus contradictoire les uns que les autres. L'hispanique avait donc décidé d'aller voir la seule personne à qui elle pouvait entièrement se confier et qui était toujours de bon conseil, sa grand-mère Rosa.  
-Tasha ma chérie entre je t'en prie, déclara la femme en découvrant la brune sur le pas de sa porte. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent chaleureusement et allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

-Il est tôt pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Poursuivit-elle inquiète. Rosa avait toujours eu peur pour sa petite fille à cause de son métier dangereux et ça la rendait surprotectrice.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va. On a eu une enquête un peu compliqué et Weller nous a donner un congé, répondit Zapata.  
-Toutes vos enquêtes sont difficiles alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a du se passer cette fois ci.  
-En fait c'était une affaire personnelle. La petite sœur de Reade, mon coéquipier, a été kidnappé avec l'une de ses camarades de classe. Encore un détraqué qui aime les jeunes filles. On a appris qu'il avait déjà abusés de plusieurs adolescentes du même lycée. Enfin heureusement on _les a_ retrouvés avant qu'elles ne subissent des horreurs.  
-Oh mon dieu mais c'est affreux. Ton coéquipier et sa famille devaient être morts de peur et ça a du te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, lui fit remarquer son interlocutrice.  
-C'est vrai que cette enquête a été difficile pour tout le monde mais en ce qui me concerne tout ça c'est du passé. Nous avons retrouvé les filles, arrêtés ce monstre et mit en place un suivi psychologique. Toutes ces adolescentes ont ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux c'est tout ce qui compte, la rassura l'agent du FBI.  
-Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ma belle ?  
-Comment tu sais que quelque chose me perturbe ?  
-Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Ce n'est pas l'enquête qui te trouble. Si c'était un problème de travail tu ne serais pas ici mais à ton bureau. J'en déduis que c'est personnel. Un homme peut être, supposa Rosa en souriant. Tasha baissa la tête en rougissant.  
-Tu as raison c'est à propos d'un homme.  
-Je peux savoir lequel ou c'est un secret ?  
-Je n'ai jamais eu aucun secret pour toi grand-mère. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas tu me connais trop bien. C'est justement à propos d'Edgar mon collègue.  
-Tu est enfin prête à me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui. C'est bien tu progresses.  
-Ça se voit à ce point ? L'interrogea Tasha en souriant.  
-Oh que oui j'ai compris que tu tenais à lui la première fois que tu m'en as parlé.  
-Il y a encore quelques jours je me serais menti à moi-même et t'aurais répondu que non mais il se trouve que la réponse est oui. Je suis amoureuse, répondit faiblement la jeune femme.  
-C'est génial mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?  
-Il est génial grand-mère, vraiment merveilleux. C'est un homme intelligent, drôle, sensible, doux mais fort. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité et en confiance. Je lui ai même dit ce qu'il s'était passé quand j'étais enfant. Je n'en avais presque jamais parlé avant et là ça c'est fait naturellement. Edgar ne m'a pas jugé mais réconforté sans poser de questions. Il connait tout de mon passé, aussi bien mon enfance que mes problèmes de jeux, alors sincèrement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui plaire.  
-Ma princesse tu es formidable alors ne te dévalorises pas. Tasha tu es belle forte, intelligente, loyale et sensible. Je ne connais pas ton ami mais je suis sûre qu'il sait à quel point tu es extraordinaire.  
-Tu es adorable. Le truc c'est que je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est adorable avec moi et …  
-Et quoi ?  
-Il m'a embrassé deux fois, avoua-t-elle en se remémorant ces délicieux moments.  
-Pourquoi ça n'est pas allé plus loin ?  
-La première fois je l'ai repoussé parce que j'avais peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Entre notre job et nos passé respectifs il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal tourner que ça m'a bloqué. Je l'ai vite regretté mais quand on en a reparlé il m'a dit que c'étaient les derniers évènements qui lui avaient retourné la tête. Ce qui est possible vu tous ce qu'il s'était passé. La deuxième fois c'était il y a quatre jours et on n'en a pas parlé depuis.  
-Si ce jeune homme te considérait _uniquement_ comme son amie _il_ ne t'aurait pas embrassé une deuxième fois. Tu l'aimes et visiblement il t'aime aussi alors lance toi chérie. Je sais que tu as peur de souffrir mais tu mérites d'être heureuse.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours de si bon conseil ?  
-Je ne fais que te dire ce qui est évident ma chérie. Le truc avec l'amour c'est qu'on ne voit pas ce qui est juste là. Ecoutes je dois aller faire les courses mais tu peux rester manger ce soir si tu veux.  
-C'est gentil mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amies on va se faire une petite soirée entre filles. Une prochaine fois ?  
-Absolument maintenant files je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard et surtout passe une bonne soirée.  
-J'y compte bien. Je t'aime grand-mère et encore merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent et Tasha rentra chez elle pour se préparer. Ensuite elle rejoint Jane et Patterson dans un bar. Les trois amies se mirent à discuter et à un moment elles en vinrent à parler de leurs vies sentimentales, comme dans toutes les soirées entre filles.  
-Alors Kurt et toi c'est toujours le grand amour ? Demanda Zapata d'humeur curieuse.  
-C'est parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Il est adorable avec moi.  
-Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Weller en amoureux aux petits soins. Enfin on est heureuse pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux, poursuivit la blonde.  
-Merci les filles et vous, vous en êtes où ? Personne en vue ? Patterson tu n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un de la cyber division ? Questionna Jane.  
-Oui il s'appelle Tom. Il ne s'est encore rien passé mais c'est en bonne voie. On prend notre temps. Après tous ce qu'il s'est passé je ne voulais pas me jeter la tête la première dans une histoire mais il est vraiment adorable alors pourquoi pas, raconta l'informaticienne avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
-C'est une bonne chose et puis de toute façon s'il ne te traite pas bien tu nous le dis et on va s'occuper de lui.  
-Absolument, je connais des façons très discrète de faire disparaître un corps, plaisanta Jane.  
-Vous êtes absolument folles mais bon j'apprécie quand même. Je vous rassure ça ne sera pas nécessaire c'est vraiment un type bien. Enfin et toi Tasha ? L'interrogea Patterson touchée.  
-Non personne, mentit la jeune femme. Elle avait besoins d'un peu de temps pour mettre ses idées au clair avant d'en parler mais ça c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de ses amies.  
-Vraiment personne même pas un certain agent aux yeux marrons ancien joueur de football et fan des Yankees ? Insinua Patterson malicieusement.  
-Quoi mais comment vous avez remarqué et qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Se résigna Tasha sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre ses coéquipières.  
-Oh pitié Tash' tout le monde à vue que Reade et toi vous étiez fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, annoncèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'une seule voix.  
-Alors vous pensez vraiment qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ?  
-Mais bien sûr tu verrais comment il te regarde. Il a des étincelles dans les yeux. Tasha tu comptes plus que tout pour Reade, n'en doute pas, assura la blonde.  
-En faite je suis complètement perdue ces derniers temps.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogèrent les jeunes femmes.  
-On s'est embrassé. Non en fait c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, deux fois.  
-C'est pas vrai mais quand ? répondirent-elles choquées.  
-La première fois après le raid de Sandstorm. J'avais peur de souffrir alors je lui ai dit que nous n'étions qu'amis même si je ne le pensais pas. La deuxième fois c'était il y a quatre jours seulement il est parti sans explication et on ne s'est pas revu depuis.  
-Et cette fois ci tu comptes faire quoi ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureuse mais depuis Reade je me suis remis à espérer que peut être j'y arriverais. Je n'ai plus envie de me mentir. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de penser que peut-être il était tout simplement sous le coup de l'émotion et qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi.  
-On peut être sous le coup de l'émotion une fois mais pas deux. Tu sais quoi on va attendre que vous parliez tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé et après on avisera. Si ça se passe bien tant mieux et si ça se passe mal alors Patterson et moi on ira lui botter les fesses et lui dire que ce n'est qu'un crétin et qu'il a intérêt à se bouger.  
 _-Vous avez raisons attendre c'est tous ce qu'i faire. Les quatre prochains jours vont être très longs,_ fit-elle remarquer.  
 _-Tu ne vas peut-être pas avoir à attendre aussi longtemps. Je viens de recevoir un message de Kurt. Toute l'équipe est invitée chez Peter et Elizabeth. Ils organisent un repas avec quelques amis et apparemment ils souhaitent que l'on soit là pour nous remercier et faire connaissance avec l'équipe de leurs fils,_ annonça Jane en rangeant son téléphone.  
 _-C'est quand ?_ Demanda la blonde.  
 _-Après demain, tu vas pouvoir avoir des réponses,_ dit-elle à Tasha.  
 _-C'est normal que je sois plus terrifié à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion avec Reade qu'avant n'importe quelle opération ?_  
 _-C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour ma belle. Crois-moi c'est plus effrayant que n'importe laquelle des interventions que l'on a menées mais ça en vaut la peine,_ assura la jeune tatouée.  
 _-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire._  
 _-Tu t'es infiltrée dans un réseau de trafic d'être humain et dans une prison de haute sécurité avec succès alors je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi et puis si tu as besoin on est là,_ garantit Patterson.  
 _-Oui bah c'était presque plus simple que de dévoiler mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas mon genre,_ fit remarquer l'hispanique.  
 _-Ça on avait remarqué,_ déclara Jane.

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent puis reprirent leur discussion en parlant de l'homme qui faisait craquer la jolie informaticienne. Ses collègues la rassurèrent puis elles continuèrent leur soirée en parlant de chose et d'autres. Enfin elles rentrèrent chez elles rassurées et heureuses d'avoir d'aussi formidables amies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Une soirée en famille (Partie 1)**

Le jour de la soirée était arrivé. Les Reade avaient décidé d'organiser ce dîner pour passer un bon moment entre amis. Ils avaient invité l'équipe de l'agent Weller, les amis d'Hannah, son filleul Aiden, Tanya et sa tante. Patterson et Zapata, qui avaient fait du covoiturage, arrivèrent presque en même temps que Jane et Kurt. Les quatre agents sonnèrent à la porte et furent accueillit par Edgar.  
-Pile à l'heure comme toujours. Allez-y entrez, déclara le jeune homme. Il salua ses coéquipiers dans une chaleureuse accolade et les remercia une nouvelle fois pour tous ce qu'ils avaient faits pour lui et sa famille. Quand ce fut au tour de Zapata il l'enlaça plus tendrement et un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Ils se séparèrent souriants mais troublés par les émotions qu'un simple contact pouvait leur procurer. Toute l'équipe se rendit dans le salon pour saluer les personnes déjà présentes, une fois les présentations faites et après l'arrivée Tanya et sa tante ils s'installèrent tous pour passer un bon moment entre amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans la pièce et tous discutaient en petit groupe.  
-Alors vous z'aussi vous z'êtes des supers héros qui chassent les méchants ? Demanda timidement Aiden à l'équipe. Les adultes sourirent devant cet adorable petit garçon  
-Mon chéri ce sont des policier pas des supers héros comme dans tes dessins animés, intervint sa mère.  
-Bah tu m'as dit qu'ils z'arrêtaient les gens pas gentils et qu'ils z'avaient eu un entrainement pour le faire alors c'est pareil, protesta-t-il. La jeune femme alla répondre quand Edgar prit l'enfant sur ces genoux pour une explication.  
-Tu vois Aiden nous ne sommes pas des supers héros parce que nous n'avons pas de supers pouvoirs. On ne sait pas voler, faire léviter des objets où même passer à travers les murs. Nous sommes juste des personnes qui travaillent vraiment très dure pour arrêter les gens qui font de mauvaise chose et permettre à la population d'être en sécurité. Là où tu as raison c'est que beaucoup des personnes qui font ce travail sont de vrais héros, près à risquer leurs vies pour sauver celles des autres.  
-Comme ton tonton, ton papa et ses amis, ajouta la mère de Reade après s'être joint à la conversation.  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut aller jusque-là, rétorqua Weller.  
-Oh que si, confirmèrent Hannah et Tanya. Les autres invités hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Les cinq membres de l'équipe sourirent émus par la reconnaissance qu'on leur accordait. Après de nombreux remerciement la discussion repris de bon train pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Peter demande de l'aide à son fils pour installer les tables et les chaises supplémentaires nécessaires. Kurt se joignit à eux et les sept adolescents étaient monté à l'étage. Il ne resta donc plus que Jane, Patterson, Tasha, Elizabeth, Nora et Mary.

 _-Mon fils nous a dit que vous comptiez prendre Tanya chez vous,_ admit Liz.  
 _\- J'ai découvert certaines choses pendant l'enquête et je ne peux plus la laisser vivre dans un environnement pareil, après tous ce qu'elle a vécu. Ça risque juste d'être un peu difficile surtout du point de vue de l'organisation parce que je travaille beaucoup et que je ne veux pas la laisser trop seule._  
 _-Je comprends tout à fait. Avec le travail de mon mari on a un peu de mal à s'organiser pour Aiden mais on s'en sort. C'est juste une question de pratique. Au début ça va être compliqué mais une fois que vous serez rodés tout ira bien._  
-Il travail dans quelle branche ? Demanda la tante de Tanya.  
-Mon époux est pompier et il est de garde cette nuit c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu être avec nous ce soir. Vous êtes mariés ? Questionna la jeune femme en retour.  
-Je le suis. Il est à la maison en train de garder notre fille qui a la varicelle.  
-Pauvre chérie … Et vous ? Continua-t-elle en s'adressant aux agentes féminines de l'équipe.  
-Je suis célibataire, répondit l'informaticienne.  
-Je le suis également. Jane est pour l'instant la seule chanceuse à avoir trouver un homme bien qui accepte les contraintes de notre job, poursuivit Zapata.  
-Ah bah c'est sûr que ça a des avantages de faire le même travail dans la même équipe. Enfin ça n'a pas été facile mais on a pris le risque, rétorqua la jeune tatouée en insistant sur les derniers mots tout en regardant son amie.  
-Parfois prendre des risques ça fait peur surtout avec tous ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années alors c'est normal que vous ayez pris votre temps, avoua la jeune femme plus en parlant d'elle-même.  
-C'est vrai mais ça en vaut la peine, renchérit la jeune tatouée.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. L'amour ça peut être effrayant mais il n'y a rien de mieux que de se réveiller auprès de l'homme qu'on aime tous les matins, intervint Nora.  
 _-En plus ce qu'il y a de bien avec l'amour c'est qu'il est souvent bien plus proche qu'on ne le pense,_ termina la brune aux cheveux courts. Les six jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter normalement bien qu'elles aient toutes comprit le sous entendue. En même temps il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir perçu le lien spécial qui unissait Edgar et sa partenaire.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard les garçons vinrent leur dirent que la table était installée. Le repas étant près les plus jeunes redescendirent et ils passèrent tous à table dans la bonne humeur.  
 _-Maman c'est vraiment succulent,_ fit remarquer Reade.  
 _-Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais mon chérie,_ lui répondit-elle.  
 _-Ça te change des plats à emporter hein frangin ? Enfin dans tous les cas c'est très bon,_ le taquina gentiment Hannah. Toute l'assemblé rit à la remarque de l'adolescente surtout ceux qui savaient que le jeune homme ne cuisinait quasiment pas.  
 _-Hey je sais cuisiner,_ se défendit-il piètrement en riant sachant très bien que sa sœur avait parfaitement raison.  
 _-Mais oui mon chérie je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins une chose que tu fais vraiment très bien,_ assura la mère de famille.  
 _-Les pâtes,_ ne put s'empêcher de répondre Tasha en se rappelant la soirée où il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire des pâtes, celle où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Edgar comprit immédiatement l'allusion de son amie. Il la regarda plein d'espoir et quand il la vit sourire son cœur se mit à battre bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent amoureusement pendant quelques secondes puis firent comme si rien ne s'était passé même si intérieurement ils étaient plus que chamboulés.  
 _-Je n'ai pas compris la blague,_ déclara Hannah perplexe devant la tension qui émanait de leur regard.  
 _-Ça change pour une fois madame je fais des blagues que presque personne comprend,_ plaisanta son frère pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
 _-Touché,_ répondit la jeune fille comprenant qu'elle n'en serait pas plus pour le moment.

Jane et Patterson scrutèrent leur collègue avec insistance pour avoir un indice mais la jeune femme leur lança un regard furtif qui voulait dire _« je vous expliquerais plus tard »._ Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur puis tous les convives débarrassèrent la table. A un moment Tasha et Hannah se retrouvèrent seules dans la cuisine.  
 _-Il vous aime vraiment,_ avoua l'adolescente en rangeant la vaisselle.  
 _-Pardon,_ fit la brune perturbée. La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air entendue et parti avec ses amis. Ils allèrent donc tous s'installer dans le canapé pour prendre le café et continuer la soirée de manière plus conviviale. C'est à ce moment que Reade interpella sa coéquipière.  
 _-On peut parler en privé ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement.  
 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit la jeune femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse en sachant que d'une manière ou d'une autre cette discussion allait être décisive pour la suite de leur partenariat que ce soit en bien ou en mal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Une soirée en famille. (Partie 2)**

On était mi-avril par conséquent même si la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps le ciel était clair et la température douce. Le jardin n'était pas excessivement grand mais il était bien tenu. D'imposantes haies l'encerclaient, on pouvait y voir un beau potager dans le fond et des fleurs aussi bien dans les parterres que les bordures. Tout autour de la maison il y a eu un grand perron décoré de jardinière, chaises d'extérieures et de balancelles. Les deux amis étaient à l'arrière de la maison et avaient une superbe vu sur les plantations. Tasha s'était appuyé à la rambarde et regardait le ciel en attendant son ami parti leur chercher du café. Quand Edgar arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un peu pour l'admirer. Elle tellement belle, à contempler les étoiles perdu dans ses pensées. Il la rejoint et lui sourit.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent subrepticement et un frisson les parcourus.  
-Merci, murmura timidement la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils burent tous les deux une gorgée du liquide noir.  
 _-Tu as une merveilleuse famille,_ fit remarquer la brune en lui souriant maladroitement.  
 _-C'est vrai j'ai de la chance de les avoir, de vous avoir,_ répondit Reade en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la femme en face de lui.  
 _-Comment va ta sœur ?_ Interrogea Zapata réellement intéressée.  
 _-Elle va beaucoup mieux. En fait je la trouve plus épanouie et heureuse. Evidemment Hannah va avoir besoins de temps mais elle ira bien,_ sourie le jeune homme heureux.  
 _-Tant mieux alors, elle a des amis vraiment géniaux. Tu avais raisons ces adolescents sont impressionnants,_ lui dit-elle.  
 _-Complètement, ils sont impressionnants et flippants parfois. Enfin c'est important d'avoir une amitié comme ça surtout pendant les coups dur. J'en sais quelque chose,_ déclara-t-il en faisant allusion au soutien sans faille que sa coéquipière lui avait toujours accordé.  
 _-Certaines amitiés sont même vitales,_ confirma l'hispanique en parlant d'eux.  
 _-Ce n'est pas impossible qu'ils y en aient qui soit plus qu'amis, dans leur groupe,_ ajouta-t-il ne voulant pas que sa partenaire se méprenne, même s'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire.  
 _-De ce que j'ai vu tu as probablement raison._  
- _Enfin l'amour à cet âge c'est compliqué._  
 _-C'est compliqué à tous les âges,_ admit Natasha. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre gênée du double sens de sa réponse.  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, comprit Reade légèrement stressé à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation qu'il redoutait tant. _  
_-En effet il fait qu'on en parle, répondit Zapata.  
-Écoute, dirent-ils d'une seule voix. Ils rirent légèrement.  
-Vas-y, accorda Edgar.  
-Non toi vas-y. Après tout ... Enfin vas-y, balbutia Zapata.  
-Tu sais que t'es craquante quand tu ne trouves pas tes mots, avoua le jeune homme en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Reade, murmura la brune anxieuse.  
-Quoi c'est vrai. Tu es vraiment adorable. Sincèrement je pourrais faire comme après le raid de Sandstorm et te mentir par peur de te perdre mais je ne peux pas. C'était faux quand je t'ai dit que c'étaient les antidouleurs qui parlaient. C'était faux quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon type de fille et c'était faux quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Quand j'étais sous les décombres j'ai compris que la vie était trop courte et qu'il ne fallait pas vivre avec des regrets. Tu es tellement incroyable, plus que tous ce que tu peux penser. J'aime tout chez toi même tes défauts. Tu es drôle, forte, sensible, douce et extrêmement intelligente. Je sais que même si tu fais tout pour donner l'impression que rien ne t'atteint tu as un cœur en or et une très grande empathie. Je t'aime Tasha plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne pouvais plus faire semblant mais si jamais tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi je ...

Ne résistant pas plus longtemps la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis des mois. D'abord surpris par cette interruption, Edgar se reprit rapidement et posa ses mains au creux des reins de la jolie brune. Il approfondit le baiser et très vite les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent plonger leur bulle de douceur. Leur étreinte était délicate et remplie d'amour. Le cœur des deux amants battait bien plus vite qu'au naturel, presque douloureusement mais les sensations qu'ils ressentaient étaient tellement délicieuses que rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes les amoureux se séparèrent par manque de souffle. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Waouh, souffla Reade retourné.  
-Je t'aime aussi, avoua l'hispanique émue. Le jeune homme sourit à cette déclaration et caressa délicatement le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi après l'embuscade ? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander.  
-J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, peur que si on tente l'aventure tu découvres que je n'étais pas aussi formidable que tu le penses. J'étais terrifié alors j'ai botté en touche en ne te disant pas ce que je ressentais sans te mentir. Je disais vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami, la personne avec qui je me sens en confiance, en sécurité, aimé et avec qui je peux être entièrement moi-même. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais tu es aussi tellement plus Edgar. J'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour le comprendre. Je t'aime mais la vérité c'est que j'ai la trouille, admit la brune avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Sincèrement moi aussi j'ai peur mais je suis convaincu que quoi qu'il arrive on s'en sortira, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, la rassure-t-il en se penchant vers Tasha.

Pendant de très longues minutes ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis les deux amoureux se blottirent sur une balancelle à regarder le ciel. Ils mirent encore une demi-heure avant de se décider à rentrer. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et s'installèrent à leurs côtés en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Bien que tout le monde avaient compris qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour étant donné leur proximité physique et les sourires radieux qui ornaient leurs visages. Environ une heure plus tard chacun rentra chez soit heureux après une excellente soirée. Reade et Tasha rentrèrent à l'appartement du jeune homme sous l'œil bienveillant de leur famille.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Le lendemain**

Tasha émergea assez tard le lendemain matin. Après s'être rendue à l'appartement du jeune homme, ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé et avaient énormément discuté de leur avenir et de leurs sentiments respectifs. Au moment d'aller dormir les choses ont dérapé et le jeune couple a fini par passer la nuit ensemble. Une nuit aussi mouvementée que passionnée. Quand elle eue pleinement retrouvée ses esprits la jeune femme vit Edgar arriver avec le petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
 _-Bonjour princesse,_ lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
 _-Hey,_ répondit la brune en lui rendant son baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent langoureusement pendant un long moment puis le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder dans les yeux tout en étant le plus près possible de la femme qu'il aimait.  
 _-Cette nuit était vraiment sensationnel,_ déclara Reade. Il se mordilla la lèvre et en la regardant intensément.  
 _-Absolument incroyable,_ renchérit Zapata en se remémorant ce délicieux moment.  
 _-J'ai fait le petit déjeuner, tu as faim ?_ Demanda-t-il en ce doutant de la réponse.  
 _-Voyons-tu me connais. J'ai toujours faim,_ fit remarquer l'hispanique en riant aux éclats. Elle se redressa, s'emmitoufla dans la chemise de son homme et en profita pour respirer son odeur.  
 _-C'est vrai. Cette chemise te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi,_ admit son coéquipier en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
 _-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Moi je trouve que tu es vraiment très sexy avec ça. Enfin j'imagine que c'est une question de point de vue,_ supposa la jeune femme.

Les deux amoureux prirent leur repas matinal dans la bonne humeur en riant et en s'embrassant régulièrement. Tasha avait taquiné Reade très gentiment qui avait fait la cuisine mais elle finit par admettre que c'était vraiment excellent. La jolie brune alla porter la vaisselle dans la cuisine puis au retour elle admira les photos accrochées sur le mur de l'entrée.  
 _-Elles sont vraiment magnifiques,_ annonça-t-elle après que son petit ami l'ait rejoint et enlacé.  
 _-C'est vrai,_ confirma Edgar souriant. Ils admirèrent des photos de famille du jeune homme, celles de l'équipe et aussi d'eux deux. C'étaient les plus belles aux yeux de l'hispanique.  
 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gardé tout ça. Je pensais être la seule à les aimer à ce point._  
 _-Oh non moi aussi je les adore. Celle de la fête de noël c'est ma préférée. Je ne savais pas que Patterson nous avait photographié mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas résisté et je lui ai demandé de m'en faire une copie_.  
 _-Je comprends, elle est vraiment superbe,_ ajouta-t-elle. Sur l'image on pouvait voir les deux partenaires lors de la soirée que le FBI avait organisée pour les fêtes de fin d'années il y a deux ans. Ils étaient à côté du sapin et avaient l'air de beaucoup rire. L'agent regardait sa coéquipière comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux et la jeune femme rayonnait comme jamais. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en couple à cette époque il était évident, à la vue de cette photographie, qu'ils étaient déjà fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient en pleine contemplation quand soudain le téléphone portable du jeune homme se mit à sonner, il alla donc répondre. Comme il ne revenait toujours pas quelques minutes plus tard, Tasha décida d'aller voir.  
 _-Mon cœur tout vas-bien ?_ Cria-t-elle en se rendant dans la chambre. Elle put voir son homme au téléphone, en pleine conversation avec sa sœur qui était sur haut-parleur.  
 _-Oui sœurette tu peux dire à maman que c'est bon,_ déclara Edgar. Zapata s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit et le regarda intriguée. Il mima un _« je t'expliquerais juste après »_ puis changea de conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard il dit au revoir à Hannah.  
 _-A plus ma belle et prends soin de toi surtout,_ insista-t-il.  
 _-Comme toujours frangin mais Ed' franchement si tu croyais qu'on ne s'en doutait pas après que vous soyez repartit main dans la main hier soir. Bon je vais vous laisser les amoureux, bonne journée,_ termina l'adolescente en chantonnant.

Après avoir raccroché ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune couple se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit pour discuter, Tasha amoureusement lovée dans ses bras, profitant de ses baisers dans le cou.  
 _-Ta sœur est vraiment étonnantes,_ fit-elle remarquer tout sourire.  
 _-Oh et encore tu n'as pas tout vu,_ renchérit le jeune homme.  
 _-Sinon elle va bien ?_ S'enquit la brune sincèrement intéressée.  
 _-Très bien, elle m'a dit que cette nuit elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. C'est la première fois depuis l'enlèvement,_ touché par la sollicitude de sa petite amie.  
 _-C'est vraiment génial,_ sourit l'hispanique heureuse. Elle appréciait énormément l'adolescente et elle était ravie que cette dernière aille mieux.  
 _-Je voulais encore te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi, pour Hannah, pour ma famille._  
 _-Je serais toujours là pour toi._  
 _-Et moi pour toi._  
 _-Je sais,_ répondit-elle encore une fois comme si c'était une évidence.  
 _-Sinon elle appelait pour savoir si on viendrait à leur traditionnel barbecue du 4 juillet. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais,_ annonça Reade incertain.  
 _-On ?_ L'interrogea la jeune femme en retenant sa joie.  
 _-Oui on,_ confirma-t-il souriant en voyant l'expression qui ornait le visage de Tasha.  
 _-Dit lui que ça sera avec plaisir._

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis reprirent leur discussion.  
 _-Un dimanche par mois avec ma grand-mère, mes frères, leurs femmes et leurs enfants on déjeune tous ensemble et justement après-demain … Enfin je me demandais si …_  
 _-Je serais vraiment honoré de rencontrer ta famille,_ l'interrompit-il voyant sa gêne. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
 _-Génial,_ répondit Zapata entre deux baisers.  
 _-Génial,_ termina Edgar. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se caresser pendant un long moment puis Tasha fit une suggestion.  
 _-Et si on allait prendre une douche ?_ Demanda-t-elle difficilement toute chamboulée par la montée soudaine de la température.  
 _-Hum j'adore cette idée,_ sourit-il aux anges. Il plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de sa partenaire, la souleva et la transporta jusque dans la salle de bain en riant aux éclats.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à roucouler dans l'appartement du jeune homme puis le soir ils sortirent dîner dans un petit restaurant mexicain. La journée suivante se déroula approximativement de la même manière puis le jeune couple alla chez Zapata où ils passèrent la nuit. Ils s'y prépareraient à aller chez la famille de Tasha le lendemain midi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: La famille Zapata.**

Reade et Zapata étaient en voiture sur le chemin de la maison de la grand-mère de Tasha.  
-Tu ne serais pas un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer ma famille ? Demanda la brune souriante en le regardant.  
-Moi absolument pas, mentit le jeune homme en sachant très bien que sa petite amie le connaissait par cœur.  
-Oh non mais j'hallucine tu mens tellement mal c'est dingue, rit-elle.  
-Non tu me connais trop c'est différent. Disons que ce qui m'angoisse le plus ce sont tes frères, avoua l'agent.  
-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea l'hispanique curieuse.  
-J'ai une sœur et je sais comment je me comporterais le jour où elle me présentera son copain. _  
_-D'accord je vois. Écoutes mes frères sont très protecteurs avec moi mais une fois qu'ils auront vu à quel point tu me rends heureuse ils se calmeront. Tu es génial tout le monde va t'adorer, le rassura Zapata en souriant attendrie par son comportement.  
 _-Je t'aime tu sais,_ déclara Edgar en la regardant amoureusement.  
 _-Moi aussi je t'aime,_ répondit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement pour ne pas le détourner de sa conduite. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination.  
 _-Tu as raison ça va bien se passer je n'ai aucune raison de stresser,_ positiva le jeune homme.  
 _-Fais-moi penser de prévenir ta sœur qu'elle devra se méfier lorsqu'elle te présentera un petit ami,_ plaisanta Tasha. Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme sonna à la porte.  
 _\- ¿_ _Natasha cariña cómo estás?_ Demanda Rosa en serrant affectueusement sa petite fille dans ses bras.

 _-_ _Estoy muy bien nana_ _. Je te présente Edgar, mon cœur je te présente ma grand-mère,_ annonça la brune.  
 _-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame,_ salua l'agent en lui serrant la main.  
 _-Moi aussi je suis ravie. Tasha nous a tellement parlé de vous que c'est comme si nous nous étions déjà rencontrés et appelez-moi Rosa,_ autorisa la femme en lui faisant la bise chaleureusement. Reade sourit à cet aveu et regarda sa petite amie.  
 _-Ni pense même pas,_ rétorqua-t-elle souriante sachant qu'il allait la taquiner gentiment.

Elle les dirigea vers le salon où ils purent voir que tout le monde était déjà là : l'ainé des frères Javier, sa femme Lauren et leurs enfants Roby et Kate ainsi que le cadet Marco, son épouse Carmen et leurs jumeaux Tom et Morgan.  
 _-Salut sœurette comment ça va ?_ Questionna le plus jeune.  
 _-A merveille et toi ?_ Poursuivit l'ainée de toute la fratrie _._ L'hispanique salua brièvement toute sa famille puis fit les présentations. Une fois les formalités expédiées la petite famille s'installa sur la terrasse pour le déjeuner.  
 _-Alors comme ça tu supportes notre sœur depuis cinq ans que vous bossez ensemble, c'est très courageux,_ taquinèrent les deux frères.  
 _-Très drôle frangins,_ répondit Tasha.  
 _-Quoi c'est vrai tu es têtue et incroyablement chiante quand tu t'y mets,_ fit remarquer Javier. Tout le monde s'esclaffa.  
 _-Hey,_ rit-elle sachant qu'il avait raison.  
 _-C'est vrai que tu es la personne la plus têtue que j'ai rencontré mais c'est une des multiples choses qui fait que tu es si incroyable,_ déclara Edgar en la regardant amoureusement et en lui prenant la main.  
 _-C'était bien rattrapé. Tu vois chérie je ne suis pas la seule à aimer l'obstination familiale,_ renchérit Lauren.  
 _-Les enfants on arrête de se chamailler,_ se moqua gentiment Rosa. Les deux frères et la sœurs se mirent à rire.  
 _-Oui capitaine,_ répondit Javier en faisant le salut militaire. Ils continuèrent à manger dans la joie pendant un bon moment.  
 _-Au faite comment va ta main ?_ Questionna la femme de Marco.  
 _-Parfaitement bien, ce n'était rien,_ rassura la jeune femme.  
 _-Je n'en doute pas tu as la tête dure. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de l'autre gars,_ blagua le plus petit de ses frères sans savoir de quoi l'enquête parlait.  
 _-Vivant enfin le principal c'est que les filles soient rentrées chez elles,_ accorda Tasha en regardant Edgar d'un air entendu. Voyant les regards intrigués il se décida à intervenir.  
 _-En faite l'opération de sauvetage a été organisée pour récupérer ma sœur et une de ses amies qui avaient été kidnappé.  
-Waouh je suis désolé je n'étais pas au courant, _s'excusa Marco.  
 _-C'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Elles sont toutes les deux saines et sauves et ces malades sont en prison pour vraiment très longtemps. Ça a été compliqué à gérer et Tash' a dû m'empêcher de les étrangler mais bon c'est terminé,_ expliqua l'agent en assurant au jeune homme qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.  
 _-Tu m'étonnes personnellement je deviendrais fou si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ma famille,_ répondit-il, son frère acquiesça silencieusement. 

Ils se regardèrent complices et le petit groupe termina le repas dans la bonne humeur tout en apprenant à faire connaissance. Toute la famille Zapata put se rendre compte que le jeune couple était extrêmement heureux et amoureux. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite Les deux frères, leurs enfants et Edgar allèrent jouer au football américain pendant que Rose, la petite Kate et les trois belles sœurs les regardaient jouer tout en discutant.  
 _-Tu as trouvé une perle rare avec cet homme. Tu penses que c'est le bon ?_ Demanda la mère des jumeaux curieuse.  
 _-Je ne veux pas m'emballer et risquer de souffrir par la suite._  
 _-Ma chérie ce jeune homme à l'air vraiment bien et il est dingue de toi. Pourquoi tu penses qu'il te ferait du mal ?_ L'interrogea sa grand-mère peinée par la souffrance que sa petite fille avait déjà endurée.  
 _-Ce n'est pas ça. Nana s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'Edgar ne me fera jamais souffrir, j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Seulement on fait un métier dangereux dans lequel on ne peut présumer de rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'endurer les mêmes épreuves que par le passé mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je suis vraiment heureuse,_ avoua Tasha.  
 _-C'est bien que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un en qui tu peux te fier et on comprend tout à fait que votre métier est risqué mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le bon ?_ Renchérirent Lauren et Carmen. Tasha les scruta à tour de rôle ainsi que Rosa puis détourna le regard en rougissant.  
 _-Bon et bien je crois qu'on a notre réponse,_ rirent-elles gentiment.  
 _-En tout cas il se débrouille très bien avec les garçons et avec les enfants,_ fit remarquer la femme de Marco _._ Elles tournèrent le regard pour observer les trois hommes en train de s'amuser avec les plus jeunes. Ils riaient aux éclats. Les deux frères semblaient avoir abandonné toute attitude défensive et se comportaient normalement envers Reade. Les enfants, quant à eux l'avaient complètement adopté et s'amusaient comme des fou. En voyant ça la brune ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un excellent père. Elle savait que c'était bien trop tôt pour penser à une quelconque forme d'engagement, surtout un si fort mais la jeune femme s'autorisa à rêver qu'un jour, dans quelques années, ils pourraient avoir une famille. Ce que l'hispanique ne savait pas c'est que de leur côté les hommes avaient également parlé d'elle.  
 _-Ecoutes tu es un mec bien et tu as une sœur alors je pense qu'on peut se passer du discours de frère protecteur mais Tash' a tellement souffert par le passé alors si tu lui fais du mal tu auras affaire à nous,_ insinuèrent les deux frères.  
 _-Je comprends totalement mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'aime beaucoup trop votre sœur pour la faire souffrir,_ les rassure-t-il compréhensif en sachant qu'il agirait exactement pareil s'il s'agissait d'Hannah.  
 _-Ça se voit,_ sourirent les jeunes hommes. Ils continuèrent de discuter. A un moment Edgar tourna la tête en direction de la terrasse et put admirer sa petite amie en train de faire une tresse à sa nièce tout en papotant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais compris comment une seule personne pouvait allier force, douceur, intelligence, beauté, humour, courage et loyauté mais il trouvait ça merveilleux.  
 _-Tante Tasha, Kate, maman, tante Carmen venez jouer avec nous,_ encouragea Roby en courant les voir.  
 _-Oui bonne idée venez,_ renchérit son père.  
 _-On pourrait faire un match,_ proposa son cousin Tom.  
 _-C'est une super idée on a qu'à faire les filles contre les garçons,_ présenta la petite Katie.  
 _-Pourquoi pas, les filles ça vous tente ?_ Demanda Lauren d'humeur joueuse.  
 _-Carrément,_ répondirent Zapata et Carmen en se levant.

La fine équipe parti faire un match de football américain sous l'œil attentif de Rosa qui sourit en voyant ses petits-enfants et arrières petits-enfants si heureux. Ils jouaient, riaient, blaguaient et les couples s'embrassaient tendrement. La grand-mère ne put s'empêcher d'être ravi qu'après tant de souffrance Natasha, Javier et Marco aient réussi à trouver le bonheur et l'amour. Même si elle comptait vivre encore de très longues années Rosa n'était plus toute jeune et elle était sûre que quoi qu'il arrive ses petits enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: Epilogue**

Une année s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement d'Hannah. Comme prédit par Zapata, Kurt et Jane s'étaient unis il y a six mois. Ce fut un mariage très simple avec seulement leurs amis, Sarah et Sawyer. Environ à la même période Tasha et Edgar avaient emménagé ensemble, ils étaient heureux et toujours aussi amoureux bien qu'ils restaient totalement professionnels lorsqu'ils étaient au FBI. Patterson sortait avec Tom de la cybercriminalité du FBI. Ils étaient heureux même s'ils avaient choisi de prendre leur temps et d'y aller en douceur. La jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert ce que son amoureux comprenait parfaitement et il ne voulait par conséquent pas la brusquer. Pour la sœur de Reade aussi beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Après un gros travail et avec l'aide du docteur Cahill ses relations avec ses parents s'étaient énormément améliorées. Ils communiquaient beaucoup mieux et passaient temps en famille sans conflit. Au lycée la situation était bien meilleur grâce à Tanya et à sa popularité. La jeune fille s'était débrouillée pour faire comprendre à tous ses « camarades » de classe que personne ne devait s'en prendre à Hannah et ses amis. Evidemment ce n'était pas parfait et le petit groupe de génie avait encore des problèmes d'adaptation surtout avec les professeurs mais il y avait du progrès. De plus l'amitié entre Hannah et Tanya avait perduré et s'était même renforcée. Ce qui avait permis aux deux jeunes filles de se remettre plus facilement du traumatisme qu'elles avaient vécu ainsi qu'à la blonde de sortir de la terrible situation familiale dans laquelle elle était. Ce lien était tellement fort que Tanya était l'une des premières personnes qui avaient appris que son amie était en couple avec Tyler. Les autres étaient évidemment Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina qui l'avaient vu venir car même si les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas leur spécialité ils connaissaient parfaitement leurs amis. Tout n'avait pas été facile cette année pour l'équipe de l'agent Weller et leurs familles. Ils avaient eu leur lot d'épreuves, de disputes, d'affaires dangereuses et émotionnellement éprouvantes mais ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les ans, un grand barbecue était organisé chez Peter et Elizabeth pour fêter le 4 juillet. Ils avaient invité leur famille proche, des amis, les camarades d'Hannah, l'équipe de leur fils ainsi que quelques ex-collègues de Peter. A vouloir inviter tous les gens qui comptaient pour eux les Reade avaient fini avec une assemblée d'une bonne trentaine de personne dans leur jardin. Ils avaient installé un grand buffet ainsi que des chaises et des bancs dans les coins mais ils avaient laissé tout le centre libre pour que chacun puisse circuler à sa guise.

Tasha et Edgar étaient arrivés plus tôt pour aider les parents du jeune homme. Tout étant prêt Reade en profita pour discuter avec son père. Zapata, quant à elle, était allé voir Hannah dans sa chambre pour papoter. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très complice.  
-Alors ça se passe bien avec Tyler ? Demanda la brune curieuse.  
-A merveille, il est vraiment génial et puis on s'entend tellement bien. Il me comprend parfaitement et vice versa. C'est super. Enfin je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire vu la façon dont mon frère et toi vous êtes osmose.  
-C'est vrai. Je pense que le fait qu'on ait travaillé ensemble pendant des années ça a beaucoup aidé. C'est dingue comme il me connaît par cœur. Je te jure parfois s'en ai presque effrayant.  
-Je sais il fait la même chose avec moi. Ed' est génial mais je dois dire que je redoute un peu la rencontre de tout à l'heure. C'est la première fois que Tyler et lui vont être réunis depuis que l'on est ensemble.  
-Il a bien vu que tu étais heureuse et c'est tous ce qui compte pour lui.  
-Je sais mais je le connais il va vouloir se la jouer grand-frère protecteur.  
-Ce n'est pas impossible et c'est normal qu'il veuille te protéger c'est toujours le cas avec les gens qu'on aime.  
-Tu as raison. En plus il est raisonnable, je n'ai pas à m'en faire.  
-Et puis dans le pire des cas je m'occuperais de le gérer. Il ne peut pas me résister, blagua-t-elle pour détendre l'adolescente qui se mit automatiquement à rire.  
-Merci, j'ai soif et je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle papa et Edgar sont en train de se prendre une bière tranquillement sur la terrasse. Maman à fait du jus de fruit et je m'en prendrais bien un on a qu'à les rejoindre, proposa la sœur de Reade.  
-Excellente idée en plus moi aussi j'ai soif avec cette chaleur.  
-Ne m'en parle pas c'est une horreur. Tu bois quoi ?  
-Je conduis alors comme toi ça sera parfait, répondit Tasha. L'adolescente tiqua devant cette précision inutile car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa belle-sœur mais ne releva pas. Elles descendirent rejoindre le reste de la famille puis ils discutèrent en attendant les invités.

Une petite heure plus tard tout le monde était arrivé et ils discutaient par petit groupe en changeant régulièrement d'interlocuteur pour pouvoir voir tous les invités.  
-Alors contente d'être en vacances ? Demanda Nora à sa cousine.  
-Carrément j'en avais vraiment marre du lycée, on en avait tous marre, répondit la jeune fille.  
-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, confirmèrent tous ses amis.  
-Ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant, firent remarquer Reade et ses parents en arrivant avec le reste de l'équipe.  
-En même temps qui a sincèrement aimé le lycée ? Rétorqua sa petite amie.  
-Certainement pas moi, répondit Kurt.  
-Nous non plus, ajoutèrent les autres adultes.  
-J'avoue que vu comme ça, déclara l'adolescente en riant. La petite bande discuta pendant une bonne demi-heure mais Edgar et Tasha étaient légèrement ailleurs. Le jeune couple était enlacé et se chuchotait des mots doux sans vraiment participer. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.  
-Au faite Hannah en allant faire du shopping l'autre jour j'ai vu un petit haut très jolie et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait alors je l'ai pris, annonça l'hispanique en lui tendant un paquet sous le regard attentif et légèrement intrigué des autres convives.  
-C'est super merci, répondit-elle en prenant le sac.  
-C'est très gentil mais vous n'étiez pas obligé, remercia Elizabeth.  
-Je sais mais j'y tenais, insista Zapata. Quand elle vit le t-shirt et surtout l'inscription qui était dessus la plus jeune de Reade se mit à sourire et les fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.  
-C'est vrai mais genre vraiment vrai.  
-Oui on en est sûr, certifia son frère rayonnant.  
-Oh mais c'est trop bien je suis trop contente, s'enchanta l'adolescente en leur sautant dans les bras. L'équipe et la famille proche les observaient sans comprendre.  
-Chérie tu pourrais nous expliquer,demanda Peter à sa fille. Hannah sourie, déplia le vêtement et le montra à tout le monde. C'était un débardeur blanc ample assez simple mais ce qui l'avait fait réagir c'est le texte. Il était écrit « meilleur tata du monde » avec une lettre de chaque couleur de l'arc en ciel. Quand ils virent ça toutes les personnes autours sautèrent de joie.  
-Mon dieu j'arrive pas à y croire tu es enceinte, s'exclama Patterson en étreignant son amie suivit de près par Jane.  
-Toutes nos félicitations, congratulèrent Nora, Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina.  
-C'est vraiment génial. Vous allez voir il n'y a rien de plus beau, ajouta Weller en connaissance de cause car même si la situation était compliqué Bethany, la petite fille qu'il avait eu avec Alison, était sa raison de vivre.  
-On va être grands-parents c'est merveilleux, félicitèrent Peter et Liz les larmes aux yeux tellement ils étaient émus.

Les embrassades et félicitations durèrent pendant de longues minutes puis la fête repris son cour avec un nouveau sujet de conversation, le bébé à venir. Souhaitant un peu de tranquillité pour discuter l'équipe s'était installé légèrement à l'écart dans un endroit avec de quoi s'asseoir.  
-Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux et je suis persuadé que vous serez de formidables parents. Avoir un bébé c'est la plus belle chose au monde, déclara Kurt.  
-Merci boss mais dit donc je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, le taquina Tasha d'humeur joueuse.  
-Ne cherche pas la paternité l'a ramolli, continua Jane en voyant où son amie voulait en venir. Les trois agentes féminines se mirent à rirent mais arrêtèrent vite leurs taquineries.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Weller vous allez être géniaux, ajouta Patterson. Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
-Merci, répondirent les futurs parents d'une seule voix.  
-Evidement Tasha …  
-Plus de terrain pour moi jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ma belle je viendrais squatter ton bureau beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude, interrompit la jeune femme en s'adressant à son patron puis à son amie informaticienne.  
-Avec plaisir on va pourvoir papoter tranquillement sans être dérangé par ses messieurs.  
-Et dès que nous n'aurons pas trop de travail je me ferais un plaisir de vous rejoindre, poursuivit la jeune tatouée.  
-Attendez non, vous trois, faire équipe ensemble ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Les gars je sens que l'on va le regretter, fit remarquer Edgar à ses amis. Les deux autres hommes approuvèrent en sachant très bien que les trois jeunes femmes pouvaient être redoutables.  
-En plus avec des sautes d'humeurs en invité ça va être mouvementé je le sens, anticipa le chef d'équipe toujours en connaissance de cause.  
-Les sautes d'humeurs sont dus à une trop grande montée d'hormones c'est naturel lors d'une grossesse, rétorqua Hannah en prenant la conversation en route.  
-Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans ces cas-là Albert Einstein junior ? Demanda Reade en blaguant.  
-Tu la fermes et tu obéis sans poser de question, rétorqua l'adolescente.  
-Ça me paraît être un bon plan, approuvèrent les trois amies en riant.  
-Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je me demandais comment tu lui as appris ? Questionna la jeune fille à Tasha tout en montrant son frère de la tête.  
-A peut près de la même façon qu'à toi mais dans le paquet il y avait mon test de grossesse. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête c'était vraiment adorable, répondit-elle en regardant son petit ami amoureusement, ils s'embrassèrent.  
-Vous êtes trop mignon, minaudèrent leurs amis.

La fête continua jusqu'en fin d'après-midi puis tout le monde reparti. Le jeune couple se posa tranquillement dans une balancelle. Ils étaient amoureusement enlacés. Reade avait posé une main sur le ventre de sa petite amie et la jeune femme avait calé sa tête contre son torse.  
-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, avoua Zapata en caressant son ventre.  
-Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on va être parent, continua Edgar.  
-Tu penses que je serais une bonne mère ? Demanda-t-elle angoissée de peur de reproduire les schémas de son enfance.  
-Ma princesse tu ne seras pas une bonne mère, tu seras une mère plus que merveilleuse. Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère n'était pas quelqu'un de bien que tu seras pareil, la rassure-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.  
-Hannah a raison c'est super flippant quand tu lis dans les pensées comme ça, répondit la brune en souriant.  
-Je t'aime tu sais et tu vas être une mère extraordinaire.  
-Je t'aime aussi et tu seras un super papa.  
-Je ne sais pas du tout m'occuper d'un bébé. C'est ma mère qui s'occupait d'Hannah et je n'ai côtoyait que très peu d'enfant avant. _  
_-Moi aussi en dehors de mes neveux et de ma nièce je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant mais on va apprendre et puis je suis sûre qu'on aura largement toute l'aide dont on aura besoin. _  
_-Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire entre mes parents, ma sœur, ta grand-mère, l'équipe, tes frères et tes belles sœurs on est tranquille _.  
_ Tasha sourie puis dit rayonnante.  
-On va l'avoir notre famille. _  
_-On va l'avoir, confirma Edgar en l'embrassant.


End file.
